Can I sleep with you tonight?
by enlightened-hearts-ai
Summary: Yukiru Kyou won't shut up, Ayame and Shigure are making noise in the other room that he didn't want to hear, and she said he could sleep in her room if he needed to...
1. My girlfriend

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Fruits Basket or any characters associated with the anime/manga. Although I do own all four Dvds wah The anime was good but it was never finished :'( wah

**Author's Note** : This fic happens right after the end of the anime. Don't you just hate when the anime has a completely different ending than that of the manga? Well anyway as I said this is set to take place right after the end of the anime. Since only 6 volumes of the manga are out in the US as of yet I have no clue what happens after that, so if this is not what happens... oh well. Although I do hope that Yuki and Tohru do end up together in the end. Kyou should also end up with someone maybe Uo or Kagura.

On to the fic

**Chapter one** : My Girlfriend

Hi, my name is Tohru Honda. A little more than a year ago my mom was in an accident. Her being gone forced me into having to live in a tent, but not long after Yuki and Shigure Souma found me and I have been living with them, as well their secret, since then. The Soumas have been cursed and whenever a member of the opposite sex hugs them they turn into an animal of the Chinese zodiac. Yuki is the nezumi, Shigure is the inu, and Kyou is the neko. But Kyou also has another form. This form was revealed to me about a week ago, but things have been normal since then.

"Ohayo, Honda-san," Yuki yawned as he walked into the kitchen, barely awake.

"Yuki-kun, you're up early this morning. You're usually up last."

"Hai, Honda-san. That neko baka was moaning and yelling in his sleep so I didn't sleep at all last night."

"Oh. Yuki-kun you should have came to my room. You could have slept in there with me. Uh, uh, um, that, that's not what," she stuttered, her face becoming crimson.

"Arigatou Honda-san, I understand what you meant," Yuki answered back, his face also flushed.

"Ohayo love birds," Shigure smiled as he entered the kitchen, just in time to hear Tohru's rather suggestive comment. "You know you still have time before school, you could take her up on her offer."

"Shut up, Shigure!" Yuki yelled.

"No, no it's ok. It did sound quite... uh.... odd," she said, settling on that, unable to find the right words.

"No, it's not alright! He can't go around turning innocent things people say into perverted twisted things like that!"

"Can't you shut up for five seconds nezumi baka?" Kyou nonchalantly stated, walking into the kitchen.

"What did you say?!?" Yuki nearly screamed, turning and kicking Kyou in the head.

"He really must be pissed, that hurt more than normal," he said, as he stood from where he had fallen through the door.

'Not another door' Shigure sighed as he thought of how he would find money to fix it, seeing as the main house now refused to pay for any more damages caused by the numerous fights held in his house.

"Well, you see," Shigure began, "According to Yuki-san, it's your fault that he's this way. You kept him up all night. Although Tohru-kun offered to allow him to sleep with her last night. If he had I'm positive that he would have been in a better mood."

"What the hell?" Kyou said turning to Tohru, who was now twenty times redder than before.

"Well...I...I," she began.

"Honda-san you don't have to explain to him," Yuki said grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the front door.

"But, but what about breakfast?" she said, grabbing her bag before she was drug outside.

"Let it burn for all I care."

As they continued to walk to school, he still held her hand.

Looking down she couldn't help but blush. Sure they had held hands the time Kyou and him had come to take her back home from her grandfathers. But that had been both Kyou and Yuki. Not only was it only Yuki this time, but it was different. She didn't know how, but it was.

"Yuki-kun?" she said, hoping he would answer her.

"Honda-san?"

"Daijobou?"

"Hai, Gomen."

"For what?"

"Earlier, for the way I acted. I guess lack of sleep can even effect me," he laughed, smiling down at her.

'Now that's the Yuki I know.' she thought.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better. I'm glad you're smiling again," her own smile beaming back at him.

'How could I not smile with you around,'

He had known for quite a while that he liked her. Ever since the time when he first told her that her mind may be erased, and she had only asked that afterward that they still be friends. Although, at first he tried to act as if his feelings had not changed toward her. But the events of last week had effected him, so much so that he had no urge to hide his feelings anymore. Thinking that if she could accept Kyou ,even in his original form, she could accept him.

"Honda-san?" he said, breaking the silence that pervaded once again.

"Hai?"

"I wanted to tell you something."

"Ok, go ahead."

"I..." he said, but was interrupted by a group of girls coming toward them.

"YUKI, YUKI, WE LOVE YUKI!!" they all shouted in unison.

"Tohru-chan!" they all gasped as they saw their beloved prince holding hands with her.

Rushing toward them, one girl screamed, "Hands off of him, He's mine!"

Girl after girl they all stood right before the two of them, screaming that Yuki was theirs.

"Hands off!" one girl said as she pushed Tohru to the ground.

Too enraged to say anything at the moment, he bent down to help Tohru up, as well as check to see if she were ok.

As he knelt before her, he turned around, glaring at the girls.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"What Yuki-sama? We were only trying to rid you of this stalker!" one girl stated gallantly.

"She's not a stalker damn it! She's...she's my girlfriend! We've been living together for more than a year now."

"You can't be serious. Our precious Prince Yuki has chosen her over us," another girl sobbed.

"We won't allow it! We'll be back Tohru-chan, so watch out," Motoko yelled back.

"Excuse me, but what did you say?" Hana said, her eyes glowing an eerie color.

"No, nothing, nothing at all!' they screamed behind them as they all ran as fast as their legs would take them.

"Hana-chan! Arigatou!" Tohru said, giving her best friend a hug to show how she had appreciated what she had just done.

"I felt bad vibes coming from this direction. I also felt yours and Souma-san's energies here so I came to see what was the matter."

"Hai, Arigatou," Yuki said, wishing that he had been the one that Tohru had hugged instead of Hana, although he knew that would be impossible.

"But now we really must be getting to class," Hana said, grabbing Tohru's arm and dragging her to class, and ultimately away from him.

As she walked to class, he couldn't help but sigh ,"Those damn girls. If they hadn't have shown up, oh well it's over now."

Giving in, he hurried after the two of them, not realizing that they had gotten so far ahead of him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All day, as she would look up, she would catch a girl from Yuki's fan club glaring at her evilly, more so than normally. She couldn't think for the life of her why. What had she done? Nothing. Nothing at all.

As she ran through the events of that morning she tried to figure out what she could have done to warrant such behavior. She came up with nothing for a while. That was until she realized what Yuki had said just before Hana had showed up.

"She's not a stalker damn it! She's...she's my girlfriend! We've been living together for more than a year now.", she remembered him saying, although she had not realized it till now.

The blush now staining her face, was ever darkening as what he said ran through her mind for what seemed like the hundredth time.

'Okaa-san what should I do? Was he only trying to get those girls to leave him alone, or could he actually have feelings for me?' she thought to herself, as she stared at her mother's picture in her notebook.

"Honda-san," the sensei said trying to get her attention for about the third time, "Honda-san."

"Nyo? Hai Sensei," she said looking up, trying to put the notebook away as quickly as she could.

"Honda-san please hand over whatever you have there," he said, holding his hand out to her.

Reluctantly she handed him the notebook and along with it her mother.

Looking up from what he was doing, Yuki saw the sensei take the notebook from Tohru. Recognizing the notebook, he quickly directed his attention to Tohru herself. It looked as if she were about to cry, as if that picture of her mother was her mother herself.

'Well it sort of is, seeing as all she has left are a few pictures and the memories her mother left her.'

'I've lost Mom. This is almost as bad as when she was stolen. At least I got her back that time, but who knows the teacher may just throw her away after class,' she thought as a few tears began to stream down her face.

As the bell rang, all the students stood, bowed, and left. That is all but two.

Tohru had sat there the rest of class, her head in her hands, unable to even look at the sensei who had taken away her mother. When the bell had rung, she had stayed that way, and had not even moved when they were dismissed.

The other was Yuki, because for the rest of class he had tried to come up with ways to get the notebook back. Finally he had decided to tell sensei that the notebook that he had taken from her was one that he had told her to hold onto for him.

Praying to Kami that it would work, he walked toward sensei's deck.

"Sensei," he said trying to get his attention.

"Hai, Souma-san?" he answered back.

"That notebook that you took from Honda-san this morning during class was a notebook I asked her to hold onto for me. It is a notebook that I need for the student council meeting today, so may I please have it?"

"Of course Souma-san," he said reaching into his desk and handing the notebook to him, "If she would have only told me it was yours I would have gladly given it back."

"Arigatou Sensei," he said, all the while thinking, 'Bastard.'

"Speaking of the student council meeting, I had better be heading over there." the sensei said, standing up, and heading out the door.

Walking back over to her desk, triumphantly, he kneeled down beside her, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Yuki-kun?" she said dazed.

"Here," he said, handing her the notebook.

"Mom," she said as she opened the notebook.

The next thing she did was the most unexpected thing she had ever done. Jumping at him, she hugged him, not caring that he would transform.

"Honda-san!" he said as she wrapped her arms around him.

With a pop, instead of two humans being in the room, there were a human, a pile of clothes, and a rat.

Picking up the rat, she kissed him on his furry cheek, and then hugged him again.

Yuki was, to say the least, surprised. He had just been hugged by her twice and ,although it was only a kiss on the cheek, had been kissed by her as well.

Another pop was heard, and Yuki was nearly sitting on her lap, naked.

"Gomen," she yelped quickly turning around to allow him to get dressed.

"Honda-san, it's ok," he said, as he took her hand and motioned for her to follow him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought you were going to the student council meeting," she said, wondering why they had just passed the school gate.

"I was planning on it...after we go and check on the secret base," he said, smiling at her and still holding onto her hand.

"I can't believe that they're going out!" Motoko screamed, as she saw them pass the gate, still holding hands.

"Why couldn't it be one of us?" Mio sobbed.

"I bet it's electric girl's brother's fault!! Remember the curse he put on us. I bet that this is what the curse did. It made Prince Yuki hate us!! How could he do this to us?!?" Minami said as if she had no reason for living.

"What girl were you talking about?" said a voice from behind them.

Turning around they stared in horror as Uo and Hana both stood there, both looking as if they could kill someone.

"No girl, we swear. Right girls?" Motoko said, waving her hands around as if to justify her point.

"Yeah, we weren't talking about Tohru! I swear!" Mio said, trying to sound confident.

"Do you think I'm a baka?" Uo said picking Mio up by her collar, "What were you really talking about. Tell me now or I may really hurt you."

"Yuki and Tohru!! They're going out now!! That's all I swear!" she managed to choke out, barely able to breathe.

Dropping the girl to the ground, Uo couldn't believe what she had just heard. Yuki and Tohru... a couple? Why didn't she tell her. Ever since they were little they had told each other everything. The only other thing that she had kept from her was when she had had to move into that tent, and then it had only been because she didn't want to bother anyone with her problems.

Interrupting Uo's thoughts was the voice of Hana saying, "Aww, my little Tohru is all grown up."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked through the damp forest, toward the spot that only they knew of, she debated whether to ask him about what he had said that morning.

'Okaa-san, what if it was only to get those girls to go away? I'd be so embarassed I'd never be able to look at him again. Oh Okaa-san what should I do? I wish you could tell me what to do.'

"Honda-san?"

"Nyo?"

He couldn't help but laugh, she did seem to be doing that a lot today.

"I'm sorry to break you out of your thoughts but I thought I'd let you know that we are here."

"Oh, Yuki-kun. It looks like the new leeks are sprouting!" she said, thinking back to when Shigure had told her about where the leeks for her leek soup had come from. Yuki had been in a bad mood for quite a while after that. But when she had promised to help him plant more, he had cheered considerably.

"So they are," he said bending down to look at the other plants they had recently planted.

Thinking back, out of all the plants he had ever planted the best had been the strawberries he had planted for her.

As he knelt there, she began to think of how kind he had been to her in the past year. He had rescued me from my evil aunt and uncle, took care of me when I was sick, planted the strawberries for me, and most of all had been my friend through everything. Yuki was truely the prince everyone said he was. He even allowed me to live in his house with him and his family when Okaa-san died.

'She's not a stalker damn it! She's...She's my girlfriend. We've been living together for more than a year now.' flashed through her mind at that moment, as if a sign from her mother.

'Hai, Okaa-san. I'll talk to him, no matter what.'

"Yuki-kun?" she whispered, unsure if she could ask him what she knew she needed to.

"Hai," he said looking up at her.

"About this morning. When Mio pushed me.... um... you... you said, said that I... I was... your girlfriend."

As realization passed over him, you could have put a tomato next to him and said truthfully that he was a deeper shade of red.

"Well... Honda-san. Do you remember that I needed to talk you about something this morning?" he said, standing up and walking over to her.

"Hai," her voice a little shaky, as his hand caressed her cheek.

"I wanted to tell you that I lo," he began, but as if the fates were against him for a second time that day, a voice rang out from behind a tree.

"Yuki, Ototou-kun! Finally, romance is blossoming between you two," Aya nearly sung as he entered the clearing where the secret base was found.

"A...Aya-san! Konbanwa!" Tohru said as she pulled away from him, slipping through his grasp for yet another time that day.

"Konbanwa Tohru-kun. Is my brother bothering you?"

"I would not bother Honda-san. Now leave," he said calmly, trying to hold in the rage that threatened to resurface.

"Wasn't it good of Kyou to tell me where I could find you two?" Yuki's words falling on deaf ears, as Aya led Tohru back to the house.

"Hai. We needed to be getting back anyway. What would you like for dinner?" she said, trying to keep the conversation as far away from how he had found Yuki and herself just moments ago.

"Ototou-kun, you coming?" Aya yelled back to his brother.

'Ashita, I'll tell her ashita...' Yuki repeated to himself as he reluctantly followed them back to the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dame Nushi!"

"Kami-sama! Will he ever shut up?" Yuki said, putting his pillow over his head hoping to block out the sound. Or smother himself, whichever one came first.

"Shigure, don't worry. I won't make too much noise. I promise come on," came Aya's voice from across the hall.

"I don't want to hear that!" he yelled, hoping they would shut up, really not wanting to know what they were doing.

After a while, he gave up on sleep. Sitting up he ran through the events of the day. Tohru telling him he could have slept with her, breaking a door, almost telling Tohru he loved her, telling off the fan club girls.

"Hold on! Tohru said I could sleep in her room with her. This may be my chance to tell her and if not I'll still be able to get some sleep," he said hopfully.

Getting up, he slipped on his slippers, and headed upstairs toward Tohru's room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creak, Creak, Creak.

He had planned on walking up the stairs, silent as a mouse, and, just a quietly, slipping into her room. But as he started up those stairs he had walked up countless times in his life he wondered how anyone could still be asleep with all the noise he was making.

Creak, Creak, Creak.

"Kami-sama," he said raising his hands above his head, "You're making this as hard on me as humanly possible..."

He had never been one to ask for help, not even when offered, but she had gotten to him this morning. When she had so willing offered to share her bed with him, it had touched him that she didn't matter how it looked to other people, how trusting she was of others, and of him especially.

Squeeeeeeaaaakkkkk

Hoping he had not woken her up, he peered inside. What he found surprised him greatly.

There she was, sitting on her bed, staring at the picture that connected her to her former life. He had found her staring at the picture often. How close she must have been to her mother. Unlike himself, she seemed to have lost her best friend when her mother died. That day when Sensei had come to get her out of class, he had only looked up seeing them run out of class, thinking nothing more than that someone in family had been hurt. The next day she wasn't in class, he had noticed.

"Someone must really be hurt to make her miss a day," he remembered saying to himself.

For as long as he had known her, or more or less known of her, she had never missed a day of class. He would later learn that she had promised her mother that she would graduate high school. She had made sure that she would go to school every day after that. So the next day, as class started he couldn't help but look back at her. Her usual smile was in absence that day, as was her bubbly personality. That had been the only day she had been like that though. The following day, she was back to normal, as if nothing had happened.

"She was just trying to hide the pain," he said to himself, knowing the feeling all too well.

"Oh! Yuki-kun!" she said, trying to wipe away the tears on her sleeve.

"Honda-san," he said gently, as he walked across the room toward her.

"I...I...I just couldn't sleep. I hope you weren't worried about me. I promise, I'm fine," fresh tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Sitting next to her he began to wipe away her tears, wishing he could hold her to make it all better. He knew this was impossible though so he settled on letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

After a while, she looked up at him.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Yuki-kun. I don't what came over me. When I was saying goodnight to Mom I just started crying. But I'm better now," she said, wiping her nearly dry eyes on her sleeve.

"Doo itashimashite. I feel like that sometime too."

"Really? But why, you have so many people around you. With so many people like that around me, I'd never be lonely."

"I do have a lot of people around me, but none of them really care about me. Well... most of them. Honda-san, Arigatou."

"Nyo? I didn't do anything."

"There's only one person in my life that sees me for who I am, and truely accepts me for me. Do you know who that one person is Honda-san?" he said, closing the space between them.

"Da...dame," she studdered.

Whispering in her ear, he felt her shiver as the one word they both knew was coming passed his lips, "You."

Pulling away he looked at her. She was truly the most beautiful person he had ever met, inside and out. As he leaned in to kiss her, he hoped she wouldn't reject him. But, his wishes weren't fulfulled as she turned her head at the last second, blushing madly.

"Honda-san," he whispered, his voice hurt, "I'll be going now."

"Yuki-kun matte!" she said, not wanting him to go.

Stopping, he turned around hopeful.

"Uh...why did you come to my room?? I forgot to ask you." she said, trying to break the awkward silence between them.

"Oh," he said, his hopes dashed once again,"Kyou was screaming again and Aya and Shigure were making a lot of noise, so I was wondering if I could stay in your room tonight. But I won't bother you anymore."

"N...no, you're not bothering me you can stay in here," she said, patting the bed, "There's plenty of room."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai! I mean you do share your house with me. The least I can do is share my bed."

"Dame. I'll sleep on the floor," he said, as he took an extra blanket from the trunk in the corner.

"No you won't," she said, as she walked over to where he had placed the blanket on the floor.

Grabbing his hand, she led him back over to the bed.

"I won't have you sleeping on the floor when Hana,Uo, and I have all slept in this bed together. There is plenty of room," climbing back into the bed herself.

Giving in, he climbed in next to her, but as he did she did something unexpected.

The girl who had rejected him only a few moments before, now had snuggled quite close to him. Her head had found her way under his chin, her back to him, but her hand still clung to his.

As her breathing became soft, he couldn't help but sigh.

"Tohru-chan, Gomen. I'm not brave like other guys. I can't just tell people how I feel. All of the things that happened to me when I was younger have caused this. I wish I could, but I just can't. But I'd like to tell you that...Aishiteru Tohru-chan. Maybe one day I'll be able to tell you while you're awake and maybe you won't reject me then," he said, his voice unwavering, although sad.

'Okaa-san! He loves me! What should I do? What should I do?' she thought to herself.

'Honey just follow your heart,' she remembered her mom saying time and time again.

Turning over and reaching up, she brought his face to hers in a loving kiss.

Gasping just before his lips met hers, it sent his mind reeling.

'Nani? I thought that she rejected me!'

'Shut up you baka! You have the girl of your dreams kissing you and you sit here and wonder why she's doing it,' a little voice in his head yelled at him.

As what was happening settled in, he reacted to the kiss. Pulling her closer to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Pouf.

"Yuki-kun, I...I...I'm sorry," she said, staring at the mouse amidst the pile of Yuki's clothes.

"Honda-san. I...I thought that you rejected me."

"Dame... I...it's only that I always pictured my first kiss to be after the man I love told me he loved me back. Gomen," she turned away, blushing.

Pouf.

Quickly he pulled on his pajamas and leaned over to her, turning her to face him again.

"I understand. Honda-san, Aishiteru," he said be leaning in for their second kiss.

As they pulled apart,something slipped from her lips that he had hoped to hear from her for quite a while.

"Aishiteru."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dictionary** :

Arigatou : Thank you

Arigatou Gazaimasu : Thank you very much

Nani : What

Konbanwa : Good Evening

Dame : No

Sensei : Teacher

Nyo : Huh?

Nushi : Master

Doo itashimashite : You're welcome

Hai : Yes, Okay

Matte : Wait

Ototou-kun : Little brother

Ashita : Tomorrow

Nezumi : Rat

Baka : Idiot, Stupid

Neko : Cat

Inu : Dog

Kami-sama : God

Gomen : Sorry

Daijobou : Are you ok?

Okaa-san : Mom

Ja ne! : See you later

Ashiteru : I love you

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN** : Arigatou gazaimasu I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be kyou's feelings toward them getting together as well as Uo feelings, and throw in there very jealous fan girls... then you get the next chap Please R&R, Ja ne!!


	2. The cat & the yankee

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any characters associated with the anime/manga. Although I do own all four Dvds wah The anime was good but it was never finished :'( wah

**Author's Note**: Well here we are again, onto a new chapter I was really happy with the reviews I received and I want to say Arigatou gazaimasu!!! As I said at the end of the last chapter this is going to be about Kyou & Uo and how they cope with Yuki and Tohru being together. BTW Yuki and Tohru did not do anything!!! I'm sorry I forgot to mention that before. They just slept in the same bed.

Note to...

**Miyu-chan** : I think he would if Ayame and Shigure were making um... lets say playful noises and Kyou is screaming in his sleep (I mean how much sound can those rice paper walls keep out anyway?) Plus they didn't do anything...

**Placid Snowflake** : Yea I was the same way when I first got into FB I wanted Kyou and Tohru to get together, I usually go for the more bad-boy type getting the girl. But Yuki won me over only after a few episodes... he is just so darn SWEET!!

**LinBean **: That's what my beta reader thought too but I have big ideas for this fic (at least up to the end of this chapter) WHooP! I LOVE Yuki!!!

On to the fic

**Chapter two** The cat & the yankee

Oh hi, I'm Tohru Honda. I've been living with the Soumas for a little over a year now, ever since Okaa-san died. Although I lost my best friend when she died, I've found new ones with the Soumas. Momiji is like the Ototou-kun I never had the chance to have, seeing as my Otou-san died when I was quite little, and Kisa, she is my Imouto-chan. Shigure is like that long lost Ojisan that everyone has who is slightly more hentai than you would like, but you still love him. Kyou-kun he is my Aniki-kun and so was Yuki-kun until, that is, last night. Last night, we confessed our love to one another. But our happily ever after was short-lived.

As the sun began to peek into the window and dance across her face, her eyes fluttered open. Turning over, she saw what her heart had hoped to find there. The face of her darling prince. She had so hoped that last night had been real and not just another dream, like the numerous times before. And this time it was.

"Yuki-kun," she whispered, shaking him gently, "We have to get up."

"Just five more minutes. I'm having such a nice dream, Tohru-chan," but as soon as he had said her name, he bolted upright, "Honda-san! Nani are you doing here?"

"Well...this is my room," she said smiling.

As he looked around, he remembered what had happened the night before.

"So it wasn't just a dream," he said, looking around the room and then back at her.

"Dame, it wasn't a dream," looking away, she began to blush, saying, "I kinda I like you calling me Tohru-chan."

"I kinda like calling you that, Tohru-chan," he said as he pulled her to him, kissing her as if his life depended on it.

But as their lips touched someone began to knock on the door, although nothing else existed to them besides the other.

Knock, Knock.

"Honda-san," Kyou's voice called out, "Are you still asleep?"

Knock, Knock.

Hearing nothing, he opened the door.

"What the fuck?!" anger visible on his face.

Pulling apart, they looked up at him, surprised.

"Kyou-k," she began.

"Save it," he said, interrupting her.

Before either could say anything else to him, he had slammed the door.

"Kyou," she said, sympathy evident in her voice.

Trying to get up, he held her back.

"Let him go." he said, feeling sorry for the neko.

He had known in his heart that Kyou had also loved Tohru, although he had a hard time showing it. He had seen the way he had looked at her before. It had always made him upset to know that Kyou could have just as easily taken her away from him, but now that she was with him, he tried to imagine if the roles had been reversed. He would have felt crushed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I don't know why the hell I'm so fucking pissed,' he thought to himself, as he punched the door in front of him.

Tearing out of the house, he heard Shigure yell after him.

"Kyou-sama! Doushita no?" worried for his cousin, although glad he had left the house.

"Go ask the baka nezumi!" his yelled over his shoulder as he continued toward the forest.

Nearing the spot he had been only a week ago, he dropped to the ground, sitting Indian style, to think things over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This morning he had only wanted to wake Tohru up, seeing as she was usually up first, and today she seemed to be sleeping in late.

Walking up the stairs toward her room, he had hoped that she was still asleep. He had been in her room before when she was sick and if asked he couldn't say that she looked anything but beautiful when she was asleep.

As he knocked on the door, he believed her asleep, so he opened the door. What he found was something he had never expected.

There she was as he knew she would be, but as he opened the door more, he saw Yuki kissing her. He didn't know what they had done but at that moment all he cared about was that he felt as if he had lost a part of himself.

Looking up, she saw him. She sensed his anger and tried to speak to him, but he had shut her out and slammed the door in her face.

The same face he had seen everyday, the face of the girl who had become his best friend, the girl who he had fallen in love with.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just don't understand. She's never kept anything this important from me before, Kyoko-okasan," Uo said, kneeling in front of Kyoko's grave.

When she had been younger, she had always come to Kyoko-okasan for advice. In life, she had been her best friend and Okasan, and now in death, it still felt as if she could quell your deepest fear or comfort you during times of despair. Now, Uo had hoped betrayal was one of the numerous things that she could help with.

Leaving the school yard the day prior, Hana had talked about the newly discovered couple.

"I thought the energy I felt coming from Tohru-chan and Sohma-kun this morning held a something different in it," Hana had said, as if unfazed by the sudden news.

Uo had kept quiet, only nodding her head to assure Hana she was listening. In her thoughts, she had tried to figure out why Tohru had not told her, but sadly, she had come up with nothing. Later that night, she came up with an idea to visit Kyoko-okasan for the courage building advice she was known for.

"What should I do? Should I talk to her about it? Could it be she didn't think about telling me or is it she no longer considers me her oneesan?" at that last comment, tears began to stream freely down her face.

Swatting the unrelenting tears away, she thought of how distant Tohru had become. She, and Hana as well, had seen less and less of Tohru, and it was all because of the Soumas. The Soumas had become the ones that had replaced the old, long-lasting friendship they had once shared.

As if Kyoko-okasan was there, she felt arms encircle her from behind and someone whisper in her ear, "Just talk to her," but as the last word was spoken, the arms encircling her vanished.

Startled, she looked up, trying to find the person who had done so, but found no one. Looking at the picture on the gravestone that Tohru and her had placed there months ago, she could have sworn she saw Kyoko's smiling face wink at her.

Taking this as a sign everything would be ok, she stood and headed off to find her Tohru-Imoutosan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still slumped under the same tree, he heard someone approaching. Looking up, he groaned to himself.

"I just want to be alone right now. But of course she shows up."

"Kyou-Kyou?" Uo said, squinting in the noontime sun.

"Hai, what do you want?" he said bluntly, just wanting to be left alone.

"Nyo?" she literally said, seeing as she was expecting a comment about her using the name he hated being called.

"I said what do you want?" he spat, now even more annoyed

"I'm going to see Tohru-chan, is she home?"

"How the hell would I know if she's home? Go ask that mattaku no baka Yuki, he should know!"

Now realizing why he wasn't himself, she picked up the bent pocket knife as she sat down beside him, under the tree he had apparently tried to stab.

"They didn't tell you either, did they?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't try to pick a fight now.

As he looked over to her, he now saw that her eyes were bloodshot and puffy.

"Don't tell me that you were one of his Fanclub too. You don't seem like you would be one to cry over him."

"Oh..." she said, a slight blush now rising on her face.

Getting defensive, she quickly shot back, "That's not it. I got something in my eye while I was visiting Kyoko-oka..."

"No," he said, interupting her, "I didn't know. At least I wasn't the only one they forgot to tell though."

"Hai, Tohru-chan didn't tell either Hana-chan or myself that Souma-kun and her were now a couple."

As she said this, she felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders, she now had another who felt the same pain and betrayal she did. She sighed knowing everything would be alright, just as Kyoko-okasan had always told her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he walked through the forest, he looked around for his cousin.

When he had arrived at the house, only Shigure had been there to greet him.

"Where is everybody?" he had asked, missing the warm welcome Tohru had always given him.

"Momiji-kun when did you get here?" Shigure said, looking up from his morning paper.

"Just a few minutes ago, Hatori-sama dropped me off."

"Why didn't Tori-kun come in with you?"

"He had to get back to help Akito-sama with something. Where is everyone?" he asked once again, hoping to get an answer this time.

"Well Tohru-kun and Yuki-kun are still in bed, but I wouldn't suggest going to wake them up," he said, laughing to himself a bit, "And Kyou-kun ran off into the woods about an hour or so ago. Maybe you should go find him, he seemed to be upset when he left."

"Hai, I'll go find him," he said, turning to go out of the house.

As he walked to Kyou's normal spot he couldn't help but wonder about what Shigure had said.

'Well Tohru-kun and Yuki-kun are still in bed, but I wouldn't suggest going to wake them up.'

'I wonder why Tohru-kun is still in bed, maybe she's sick. I'll check on her when I get back,' he thought to himself, not really caring why his older cousin was in bed as well.

Nearing the old tree that had long since been a hiding spot of Kyou's, he began to hear voices drift from behind the curtain of trees.

One was Kyou's, he was sure of it, but the other he also knew, Uo-chan.

Making sure to be hid by a nearby tree, he listened in on the conversation at hand.

"Hai, Tohru-chan didn't tell either Hana-chan or myself that Souma-kun and her were now a couple." he heard Uo-chan say.

'Yuki-kun and Tohru-chan a couple?' he thought to himself.

Having heard quite enough of the conversation to understand why Kyou was upset, he started off for home, determined to tell every single person he met along the way about the what he had just heard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dictionary** :

Arigatou : Thank you

Arigatou Gazaimasu : Thank you very much

Nani : What

Konbanwa : Good Evening

Dame : No

Sensei : Teacher

Nyo : Huh?

Nushi : Master

Doo itashimashite : You're welcome

Hai : Yes, Okay

Matte : Wait

Ototou-kun : Little brother

Ashita : Tomorrow

Nezumi : Rat

Baka : Idiot, Stupid

Neko : Cat

Inu : Dog

Kami-sama : God

Gomen : Sorry

Daijobou : Are you ok?

Okaa-san : Mom

Ja ne! : See you later

Ashiteru : I love you

Mattaku no Baka : Damned Fool

Imouto-san : Little Sister

Nani : What

Ojisan : Uncle

Aniki-kun : Older Brother

Hentai : Pervert

Doushita no? : What's wrong?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN**: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I had trouble with Uo's character especially when she was visiting the grave. Oh well that is over with now and chapter 3 is about halfway written...so is chapter 4 I wrote the chapters backwards this time. Oh well, Look for the new chapter soon R&R Ja ne!!


	3. Behind closed doors

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any characters associated with the anime/manga. Although I do own all four Dvds wah The anime was good but it was never finished :'( wah

**Author's note** : Yet another chapter written out of order... this was written after chapter 4 but before chapter 2 was finished Oh well, it's ok. This chapter is mainly about Akito, so if you get confused about who I'm talking about... it's most likely Akito. That's enough of me this time so go read the fic.

**Chapter 3** - Behind closed doors

Standing at the door, he looked out as he saw Momiji come bounding in, jumping up and down while calling to Hatori.

"Hatori-sama, Hatori-sama! Did you know that Tohru-chan and Yuki-kun are going out now?"

"Really? How do you know that?" he asked, curious as to how the boy had found out.

He had already known about their relationship though. To be honest he had known almost immediately afterward, seeing as Shigure had called him to inform him late last night.

"How did you find out?" he had asked plainly, wondering why his cousin had known so quickly, since according to him it had happened only mere minutes before he had called.

"Well... you see Aya-kun and I were in my room."

"I did not ask about your sexual escapades," he had stated flatly, "I asked about Yuki and Tohru."

"I know, I know!" Shigure had tried to innocent, although if Hatori had not stopped him he would have went into detail about what exactly they had been doing in there.

"Well anyway, Aya-kun and I hear someone going upstairs. So we figured we'd better go and check to see if Tohru-kun were ok."

"Hentai. You were only hoping to see her in her nightgown."

"Hatori, I am hurt. We had only the best of intentions," he said, trying to sound as if he were not what Hatori had said he was, but failing miserably, "We were worried about Tohru-kun."

"Hai, Go on."

"When we got to her door we didn't hear anything. So to make sure no one was strangling her in her sleep, I bravely decided to risk my safety and face any and all possible danger that lie on the other side of that door for our amai Tohru-kun. That's when we heard Yuki-kun pouring his heart out to her. It was so touching that I'm thinking of adding it to my latest chapter, with the names changed of course. But then of course I'll have to prolong the release date. I'm sure that..." he continued to ramble on about his editor and how Yuki was his greatest inspiration and yet the greatest downfall of his newest book, although Hatori had stopped listening long before.

'They should keep quiet about this. Kami-sama knows how Akito will react,' he remembered telling Shigure, but the voice he was hearing now was not that of a hentai inu but of a impatient usagi.

"Hatori-sama, you there? You were talking to yourself," Momiji said, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Hai, Gomen. What were you saying?"

"I said when you dropped me off over Shigure-san's house he said that Kyou had went off into the woods and he thought he was upset. So I went to find him but I found him talking to Uo-chan. He must have really liked Tohru-chan to talk to her, he really ," but he was silenced as Hatori interrupted him.

"Momiji-kun, have you told anyone else about Honda-san and Yuki-kun?" Hatori said, his voice stern.

"Dame. not yet," he said simply, wondering why Hatori had become so serious all of a sudden. Although he wondered if Hatori could be more serious than he normally was.

"Well onegai, don't tell anyone. We wouldn't want certain people to become upset at the news," he said, turning his head, and gesturing toward the door where Akito stood hidden.

"Demo Hatori-koi, thanks to you I already know," his voice quiet as an evil smile played across his face.

* * *

Heading down to prepare breakfast, much to Yuki's disliking, she couldn't help but wonder if life would now be different. She knew that her relationship with Yuki would be different, but what about the other members of the household, and for that matter the members of the Souma family in general. Would Shigure now suggest things to her, things that only would come from the mind of a hentai. Would Kyou end up closing himself off to her, and ultimately dissolve their nakayoshi? But most importantly what would Akito do when he found out. Would he allow them to continue their relationship or would he take the approach he had taken with Hatori? 

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, all negative thoughts seemed to vanish as her unusually chipper smile was plastered on her face.

"Ohayo Shigure-sama!" she chirped, unable to contain the happiness that seemed to radiate off her this morning.

"Ohayo Tohru-kun, did you sleep well?" he asked as if he knew nothing, but as she opened her mouth to answer he casually slipped in, "I do hope that Yuki-kun didn't keep you up for too long."

"Oh...umm, I," she stuttered, unable to find the words. How did he know, had Kyou told him?

As if to hear her silent question, he answered, "Aya-kun and I heard the whole thing last night, It was quite touching. I'm surprised that you didn't hear Aya-kun cheering Yuki on."

The shocked look on her face ,along with the ever recurring blush, couldn't even begin to describe the embarrassment she felt at the moment. It wasn't bad enough that Shigure had heard their confessions of love the night prior, but Ayame-san had also heard and was cheering Yuki on for Kami-sama knows what.

"You heard what we said last night?" she said, still dumbfounded. If Kyou had been there, this would have been one of the times he would have called her the all too familiar name he had coined for these times. Uchuhikoshi.

"Hai , but Tori-kun thinks that you should try to keep the relationship to yourselves. He thinks that some people may not be pleased with it."

"Hatori-sama knows as well? she whispered, unable to grasp how something that had happened less than a day ago could have spread this far in such a short period of time.

Her world was spinning. She could see that Shigure was talking to her, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. But just as quickly as the spinning had began, it abruptly stopped, as her world turned black and was ripped out from under her feet.

* * *

When she had left to prepare breakfast, he groaned having to get up himself. Although this morning was different. Before last night, sleep had barely come to him and if it had, it was restless sleep. He would see images of when he was young, as Akito tortured his poor soul until he bled. But sleep had come easy to him last night, although he would have much rather stayed up longer to be able to admire the face of the sleeping angel next to him. His dreams were filled with loving images of Tohru and himself together. He didn't know if it had been her bed that had the made the difference or if it were in fact her but he had had the best nights sleep he had ever had, and he resolved then and there he would find a way to sleep in her room with her as often as possible. 

Walking down the stairs, toward the wonderful breakfast no doubt awaited him, he knew that life would be better for him now. He had told her he loved her and she had said the same, so things could help but be looking up for him.

But what he had expected to find in the kitchen was not there. Instead he was greeted with the site of Tohru blacking out and falling toward the floor.

Racing to her a speeds he didn't know were humanly possible, he caught her moments before she hit the ground.

Frantically looking around, he found a wide eyed Shigure sitting at the table.

"What the hell did you do to her?" he said, without a doubt in his mind Shigure had done something to cause her to do this.

"Irowa towa kankei ga nai sore," Shigure said truthfully, standing to help him with waking Tohru.

"When she wakes up, I swear if she says you did something to her I'll..." his rant about what he would do to him went on and on, while the sound of a phone ringing fell on deaf ears.

* * *

"Akito-sama," Haori called, somewhat relieved, "No one's answering." 

"Keep trying," came the calm voice from the other room.

Akito reveled in the look on Hatori's face that morning when he had stepped out from behind his hidden sanctuary.

"Hatori," he remembered saying, intentionally leaving off the honorific, "I couldn't help but overhear your little conversation with Momiji-kun."

How Hatori's face had contorted and seemed to take on a life of its own, as the shock of what Akito had just said played it's way across his face.

"I think that Yuki-kun and Honda-san should come to the house so we may have a little talk."

"Hai," was all he said, knowing that this was bad, very bad.

* * *

"Why the hell hasn't anyone answered the chikosho phone?" Kyou said, walking into the kitchen, oblivious of both Yuki and Shigure, who were struggling to pick up Tohru without transforming. 

"Moshi moshi," he said, as he picked up he phone.

"Ohayo Kyou-san, would you please get Yuki-san to the phone?"

"I don't know where the hell that baka is."

"Could you please find him, this is quite important," Hatori said as calmly as he could.

"Hai, hold on," Kyou growled, taking the phone away from his ear.

"Yuki! Phone," he yelled, not wanting to be in the same room with him right now, even though the talk with Uo had made him feel not quite as pissed off.

"Baka neko, I'm right here," Yuki said as he came back from upstairs. How they had managed to carry her up the stairs without dropping her or transforming, he would never know.

"Here," he said shoving the phone into Yuki's hands.

"Moshi moshi," he answered, wondering who would be calling this early in the day, although it was already quite late for the rest of the household.

"Konnichi wa Yuki-kun," Akito's solumn voice rang out from the receiver, making him shiver, "I have recently been informed of your and Honda-san's relationship. I would so like it if you would come to the house so we could have a little talk," although he had asked, both he and Yuki knew that it was not a request.

"You and I, and bring her, of course. I expect you at the house tomorrow afternoon. I shall send Hatori to pick you up after school."

"Hai," he said, what else could he say. He couldn't just say what he wanted to, which was 'Hell no, I hate you and you don't even deserve to see such a sweet person as Tohru-chan,' but of course this was out of the question, although it made a nice thought.

"Ja ne Yuki-koi," was the last thing Akito said before hanging up the phone. He had always hated that name and Akito knew that but he would use it as often as he could just to get under Yuki's skin, knowing that he could nothing about it.

* * *

The next day had been the longest day of his life. Not only had he overslept, got his shoe caught on one of the loose boards on the stairs, left his homework on the desk in his room that he had spent hours working on, and had accidentally yelled at the Sensei, but he had yet to tell Tohru that today after school that they would be going to the main house. 

When the final bell had rung and all the students had rose to leave, as she was packing her things into her bag, he lightly tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump and nearly drop the books in her hands.

"Oh Yuki-kun, you scared me," she said turning around, a light twinge of red upon her cheeks.

"Gomen, demo I wanted to ask you something."

"Hai?" she tilted her head as she said this.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" he just came out and said. He never had had much tact at saying things, most of the time others would end up talking for him and when they did not, most things he had to talk about were student council issues, those of which he didn't have to try and be tactful to deliver.

"Umm...I was planning on going over to Uo-chan's house. She has something that she needed to talk to me about."

"Oh, well gomen demo we have been invited to the main house for a talk with Akito. Is there anyway you could reschedule with Arisa-san?"

"Hai, I'll talk to her later and tell her why I couldn't come over."

"Honda-san? Yuki-san?" a voice called from the doorway.

"Hatori-san, Konnichi wa," Tohru said, wondering why he was there.

"I like to talk to you both before we go to the main house. Hai?"

"Hai," Yuki responded, knowing that it must have been important for Hatori to have come to the school to talk to them about it.

"Akito-sama asked to talk to Yuki-san only, he only said that you," he began, mentioning in the direction of Tohru, "Only have to accompany him, never did he say that you would also need to be present to speak with him. So I advise that we leave Tohru-kun out in the hallway while we go in and talk to Akito-sama."

"Hai, I agree," Yuki agreed. He had hoped to be able to leave Tohru out of this, and now Hatori had given him a way to be able to save her from the same fate Kana had suffered when Akito had wanted to have a "Little Talk" with Hatori and her.

* * *

**Dictionary** : 

Arigatou : Thank you

Arigatou Gazaimasu : Thank you very much

Nani : What

Konbanwa : Good Evening

Dame : No

Sensei : Teacher

Nyo : Huh?

Nushi : Master

Doo itashimashite : You're welcome

Hai : Yes, Okay

Matte : Wait

Ototou-kun : Little brother

Ashita : Tomorrow

Nezumi : Rat

Baka : Idiot, Stupid

Neko : Cat

Inu : Dog

Kami-sama : God

Gomen : Sorry

Daijobou : Are you ok?

Okaa-san : Mom

Ja ne: See you later

Ashiteru : I love you

Mattaku no Baka : Damned Fool

Imouto-san : Little Sister

Nani : What

Ojisan : Uncle

Aniki-kun : Older Brother

Hentai : Pervert

Chibi : Little

Doushita no: What's wrong?

Ohayo : Good Morning

Doki : Sound of a Heartbeat

Ne : Right

Irowa towa kankei ga nai sore : I have nothing to do with that

Nakayoshi : Friendship

Chikosho : Damn

Koi : Lover, Honey, Darling

Kare wa doko ni minna : Where is everyone?

Kangei ie : Welcome home

Tadaima : I'm home

Demo : But

* * *

**AN**: Yay it's finally finished It took me a while because as I said in my earlier AN, I sorta worked backwards and did 4 first, then 2, and then 3... odd order huh? Oh well I really hope you like it and I hope that you'll like me posting both 3 & 4 at the same time R&R Onegai! Ja ne! 


	4. Hidden secrets revealed

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any characters associated with the anime/manga. Although I do own all four Dvds wah The anime was good but it was never finished :'( wah

**Author's Note**: Can you believe this is the 4th chapter? Neither can I... anyway... This chapter was started well before the 2nd chapter was finished which I find quite funny. Oh well whatever chapter I can write still gets written. When I go into the whole thing about what Hatori had to suffer through, I am referring to when Akito refused to let him become engaged and blinded him in one eye.

**Warning!**: This chapter contains a **LEMON **so if you are underage or just don't like reading that type of thing please continue to read the fic until they start to remove their clothing...and begin again 3 lines from the end. The lemon is an essiential part of this story so I could not take it out, but please do not feel that you cannot read this because of it.

Now onto the chapter

**Chapter 4 -**Hidden secrets revealed

She had been sitting outside waiting for Hatori to return for quite a while. When he and Yuki had gone in to see Akito, Hatori said that he would be right back to check on her. But after some time he still had not returned and neither had Yuki.

"I wonder what's taking so long?" she said aloud to herself.

Getting up, she decided to look around on her own a bit, seeing as there was no one there to stop her. She had always been with someone, Momiji or Hatori mostly, when she was here, so she had never gotten to see much of the main house, although if she had wanted to see the entire thing she would have had to stay much longer than the short times she had been there previous.

Passing one door, she couldn't help but stop. She had always wanted to go in, just because no one was allowed.

Looking around as she did, she opened the door just enough to see inside. Just as she had been told it was a library. But what a library it was. Vast shelves of books lined every wall and stacks of them scattered the floor, every title ever imaginable. Although it looked as if no one had ever set foot inside. Years of thick dust settled on everything, from the windows all the way down into the cracks of the floor.

As she slipped in and closed the door to this long forgotten room, she felt a rush of adrenaline. The chance that she could get caught made her blood flow faster, her heart pounding in her ears.

Doki, Doki, Doki.

As she walked across the dust laden floor, she turned to a shelf. Blowing the dust off the books she picked up one, one that looked as if it would fall apart in her hands.

As she wiped off the remaining dust, the book began to reveal its title. "The Cursed Family."

Thinking this book to be only fiction, she opened it and began reading. To her astonishment the book was about the Soumas. Now intrigued she read on.

She had never been told about the curse. Of how it came to be or even of who had curse them, and now, in her hands, she had more than enough answers to answer more than any one person would ever want to know about the Soumas.

As she flipped through the pages of the old, tattered book, she came upon something quite interesting. A passage entitled "Breaking the Curse."

As she read further down the page, the old ink had become smudged, but as she squinted, she gasped as she saw a line that would change the lives of all the Sohmas forever.

"If a member of the zodiac is able to find true love and is able to share of themselves with the other person, then and only then will the curse be lifted from them."

"I wonder why no one has ever found this before?" but as thought of where she was, she began see why no one ever had.

She was after all in Akito's private library. No one was allowed in, not even Hatori.

She remembered the first time she had come to the main house, how long ago it had been. As she had passed the door, she had looked at it as if trying to see through to the other side.

"That's Akito's private library. No one's allowed in there, not even myself," Hatori had told her, seeing her looking at the door, as if she were about to barge in.

Before she had only thought that Akito had not wanted anyone to go through his personal things, but now as she looked at the smudged words under her fingers, she couldn't help but wonder if this was the reason for all of the secrecy surrounding the room and the book that held just as many secrets.

* * *

Looking toward the door, he heard her move from the chair he had left her in.

'I wouldn't blame her,' Hatori thought to himself, he had left her there for over an hour with nothing to do but wonder what was happening behind closed doors.

Before they had entered Akito's study, he had thought to only be able to escort Yuki inside, but as the discussion dragged on and became more heated Akito would glare in his direction as if to say, 'Do you remember what I did to you when you tried this? Nyo, Hatori-koi?'

That alone kept him in place, knowing that if things escalated to such an extent he would be there to save Yuki from such an ill fate as he had suffered.

Past memories of the heartache he felt when his own koi had been taken away from him replayed in his head as Akito continued to tell Yuki exactly why he and Tohru could never be together.

"Yuki, you are mine and mine alone. You are to do as I say or I will have Hatori erase that girl's memory just like I did when you were younger. Do you remember that my chibi nezumi? Do you remember how lonely you were? I could do it again and I will, be sure of it. I will make your life miserable." Akito stated calmly, although there was an underlying feeling of impending doom in the eerie calmness that surrounded Akito.

Just as he had been when he had been made to come before him, Yuki remained quiet, simply nodding his head every so often.

After a long pause, Akito spoke up.

"Hatori, go. Leave us alone to talk."

"Hai, Akito-sama," he said, casting a sympathetic glance in the direction of Yuki, who seemed too absorbed in what was just said to him to even realize that Hatori was leaving him all alone with Akito.

As he walked out of the doors, he looked around searching for where Tohru could have gone.

"Honda-san," he quietly called, hoping that neither Yuki or Akito had heard.

Proceeding down the hall, he began to open door after door until he came upon one he had never been able to open.

Opening the door, looking around to see anyone had seen what he had did, he peered inside.

"Honda-san?" he said, surprised to find her.

"Hatori-sama!" she yelped, trying to hide something in the pocket on her skirt.

* * *

As she reread the passage time after time, she still couldn't believe that breaking the curse could be that simple.

Breaking her out of her thoughts though was the sound of the door opening, threatening to reveal all the secrets she had uncovered.

'Oh no! What am I going to do?' she thought, trying to figure out how she would be able to take the book with her.

Without thinking, she ripped a few pages out of the book.

"Honda-san?" the voice said, coming for the door.

Quickly, she hid the papers in her pocket, hoping he hadn't noticed.

"You shouldn't be in here, come on lets go before we get caught," he said, holding his hand out to her.

Taking it, she wondered if she would ever be able to return to the room that she knew held captive so many of the Soumas' hopes and dreams.

* * *

"Shigure-sama! Tadaima!" Tohru called out, letting not only Shigure, but the rest house as well, know she was home.

"Kangei ie Tohru-kun," Shigure called from his office.

"Kare wa doko ni minna?" she asked, hoping that Yuki wasn't at home.

"Yuki-kun is still at school and I believe that Kyou-kun is out with Kagura-chan."

"So Kagura-chan's back?" she asked.

"Hai. I think she came back for Yuki's birthday party."

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ne?"

"Hai. Well I wanted to... ummm..." she stumbled on her words, a deep blush on her face, "I wanted to... give him... a... special present."

"What kind of... OH!" Shigure said, a lecherous smile on his face.

"Well... Hai, I wanted to ask you if... umm you could make sure the party ends early so... uhh..."

"Hai, I understand. End party early, Special present," he mumbled to himself as he wrote the instructions on a piece of paper and tossed it amongst all of the others on his desk, as if he would forget them.

"Arigatou gazaimasu," she said bowing to him, hoping he wouldn't tell anyone of her plans.

* * *

He sat in the other room, trying not to notice that she was there.

'You're mine Yuki. Remember that. End this now or I'll make her forget, forget all about you," Akito's evil smile had been burned into his memory that day. When he had come home, he hadn't known what to do. On one hand, he could disobey Akito and risk the chance that he would erase her memory, but then he could tell her that they shouldn't be together anymore. But which was better? Knowing that she would always remember the love they shared but was hurting because he had rejected her like he had been rejected so many times before or suffer himself but be able to know that she was in no pain because all the memories they had made were no more.

That had been weeks ago but he still didn't know. So he did the only thing he could think of, ignore her.

He left early for school every morning, went to the secret base late at night, and sent Shigure to pick her up from work instead of going himself. He had even found excuses to skip meals.

But now he saw this was just as bad as her not knowing that he existed all. He hated not being about to talk to her, hold her hand, kiss her, but most of all he hated not being able see the smile, the smile that was so undeniably Tohru, that he loved so much.

Another problem was that his birthday was coming up. There was no possible way he could avoid her then.

'Chikosho, how am I going to get out of this one?' he thought to himself.

* * *

The day of the party was a busy one to say the least.

She had gotten up early to clean up, decorated, and had made the cake all in about an hour.

"Finally done," she said out loud to herself, as she finished writing 'Happy Birthday Yuki!' on the cake.

Wiping the icing that had gotten on her hand off, she took off the apron she was wearing ,and went up stairs to work on her other plans for the day.

Although she didn't know if her plan would even work out. Yuki had been ignoring her for the past few weeks. Also no one had told her anything that had gone on while Yuki and Hatori were in Akito's room.

"I don't know what happened but I'm sure tonight will cheer him up."

As she walked to the store, her heart was racing. She was actually going to do this, she was going to give Yuki exactly what he wanted, a life free of the curse of the zodiac.

When she got to the store though, her heart was racing for a completely different reason. As she picked up the package of condoms, she didn't know if she would be able to acctually buy them without dying of embarrassment first. But when she got to the register, the woman behind the counter had been really nice.

"You really are a brave girl, I would have never even been able to look at a package of these without dying of embarrassment first," the woman had said, making Tohru blush.

"Arigatou, It's sort of a surprise for my boyfriend," she said, trying to control the uncontrollable urge to run from the store without even a second thought.

"Here you go, have a nice day," the woman said, handing her a small bag.

"Hai!" she replied, nearly running for the exit.

Once home, she safely stored the little bag of fun in her dresser drawer for later.

"Wow I don't believe I did that," she told herself, a bit surprised that she had been the one to do it.

"Did what?" asked Yuki's voice, as he stood at the door.

"Oh...umm nothing," she lied.

"Hai. Well I'll be going now," he replied, turning to leave, although wishing that he had been able to stay longer. How he longed to just talk to her. In the past weeks he had not even said ohayo to her, and now he just longed to be able to talk to her as carefree as he had before without the possibiliy of her in danger.

"Yuki-kun matte," she quietly pleaded with him to turn back around, and to her surprise he did.

"Hai Honda-san," as he said this, she visibly shuddered. This was the old Yuki talking, not the loving, openhearted, prince that she had come to love.

As tears began to well up in her eyes, she thought to herself, 'I've done all this for him. I'm only trying to help him and he shuts me out.'

When she had started to cry, he couldn't help but feel bad, for he had caused the tears. These were no tears of happiness, these were tears of pain.

"Tohru-chan, Gomen," he said wiping the tears, that were now soaking her shirt, away, "Gomenasai for everything. I know I've been ignoring you, but it's for your own good. Believe me, if you stay with me you'll only end up getting hurt."

"Demo Yuki-kun I want to be with you no matter the risk," she said, now clinging to his sleeve as if that were the only thing keeping him from slipping away from her forever.

"We can't. I care about you too much to see you suffer like this. Akito will take you away from me if we don't end this now. He'll erase your memories of your times here, all the people here. He'll erase all of your memories of me. Gomen, demo we can't," his voice getting softer and more gentle with each passing second.

"Hai, demo... I need to tell you something. I didn't have any money to buy you a present, demo I did think of something you might like. So later, after the party come up to my room and I'll give it to you, Hai?" she said, the smile that belonged there now present again.

"Hai."

* * *

The party went off without a hitch. To say the least it was the best party any one of guest had been to. But in just a short while all the games and fun were over and the guests were leaving.

"Kobanwa, Tohru-chan," called Momiji from the car.

Waving back at him, she began to feel butterflies begin to form in her stomach.

'It's now or never,' she told herself, as she headed up to her room.

Sitting on ther window ciel, she looked up at the sky. If she wouldn't have known better she could have sworn that her oka-san's picture was painted in the stars.

"Oka-san, I hope you are alright with this. This is the only way Yuki will ever truely be happy. If you were here, I know you would tell me to do what I think is the best choice, and this right here is the best choice. This way Yuki-kun and I can be together, although I do wish that we could wait but..." she said, laughing.

As she sat there, the stars stirred above her head, making the face of her mother seem to smile.

'You've choosen well Tohru-chan,' was heard, the voice unmistakably Kyoko.

* * *

As he entered her room, he saw her sitting in her window, staring out at the night. She was the picture of perfection, as the moonlight shone on her face, making her look ethereal. How could he not love her, how he could he stay away from her? He couldn't and that's all there was to it.

He had tried to stop loving her, he really had, but when she would look at him with that smile of hers, he felt all the love that he was trying to deny rush to the surface.

Turning around, she saw her prince, looking as handsome as ever. She knew that he would come, even if he was under strict orders from Akito not to be left alone with her.

'Arigatou Shigure-sama,' she thought to herself. Shigure had told her earlier that he would end the party early so she could have time to give Yuki her present alone. Even he, being the hentai that he was, had left the house.

Standing up, she slowly walked over to him.

"Tohru-chan," he began, but as he did so she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and drew him in for a long kiss.

The kiss was something more than a kiss would have been normally, this kiss was one that would be remembered for a long while.

While still kissing him, she began to walk backwards till she felt the bed hit her from behind.

Pulling away, to his surprise, she laid on the bed.

"Tohru-chan?" he questioned.

"Yuki-kun," her voice holding a seductive undertone, "I told you I didn't have enough money to buy you a present, ne?"

"Hai," he said, his voice shaky.

"Well I still wanted to give you a present. So...here I am. I'm yours," all the while thinking to herself, 'I can't believe I'm doing this!'

"We can't. Akito." was all he said, all words escaping him.

"Forget about Akito for tonight."

"Dame, I can't let you do that. I don't deserve to be the person you give away your innocence to."

"Demo Yuki-kun, I want to. Aishiteru," she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed with her, "Onegai?"

"Demo Tohru-chan," he said half heartedly.

"It's ok, I'm ready," she said, smiling up at him.

Silently giving in, he leaned down to kiss her.

He as was in complete awe of the girl, no women, below him. She could be so giving, so caring, so loving. Akito had been wrong, she had been the person, the only person, to accept him for who and what he was, and to love him for it. She had given him everything. Her friendship, her trust, her love. And now she was willing to give him the one thing that would prove to him, and the world, that she was his, and his only, forever. Her body.

She could feel his breath become ragged as he began to kiss his way down her frame. Stopping at the collar of her shirt, he slid one shoulder to the side to gain better access to the skin that he so needed to touch.

Although still hesitant, he began to unbutton her pajama top.

Her room began to spin as he unbuttoned her top agonizingly slow. The images of her room seemed to melt away, leaving only him.

Silky skin, the same skin that he had so longed to touch, was now his. Sitting up, she allowed him to remove the top from her and throw it beside the bed. His hands shook slightly as he raised them to her chest. His hands molded perfectly to her, as if his hands were made for her only.

As she leaned into him, she caught his lips in a kiss. A kiss of love, of trust, and of longing.

Pulling apart, he began to nibble on her ear. Once he had tired of her ear, he kissed his way down her face and neck to finally come to where his hands had been moments before.

Kissing each lightly, he made his way further down. Coming to the top of her pants, he looked up to her. Her face was a vision, one that he had only dreamed about. Her cheeks flushed, eyes glazed with passion, and her lips red for earlier attention.

"Tohru-chan?" he shakily said, his voice deeper than normal.

"Hmm?" she asked, but was answered not by words but by a hand slightly tugging at the ties that held the garment in place.

Locking eyes with him, she gave a slight nod.

Overjoyed, he untied the ties and slid the pants off of her, making sure to run his hands down her legs as he did.

Shivering, she felt something begin to build in her abdomen. As if a coil was tightening, tighter and tighter.

'His turn,' she thought as she sat up.

Confused, he just looked at her until her saw her begin to unbutton his own shirt. As the shirt fell away, she ran her fingers lightly over the smooth planes of his chest, soon moving lower to feel the muscles of his stomach flex as she moved over them.

Boldly, she hooked her thumbs on the top of his pants and began to pull them down. As she brushed against his member, he couldn't help but groan.

Trying to regain his control, he laid her back on her bed, careful of being too close. With one last look up at her, he removed the last remaining barriers between the two of them.

Now fully unclothed for the first time, she felt no embarrassment, nor any apprehension as she stared up at the man she truly loved with all of her heart.

Just before slowly entering her, he bent down to whisper in her ear what he hoped he would be able to tell her for the rest of their lives, "Aishiteru Tohru-koi."

Never having even thought of being able to share of himself with another, he couldn't believe the feeling of this. It was bliss.

All of her fantasies of this night were now coming true. Through out all of the preparations of today, she had not thought it would feel like this. She felt as if she could fly, and if Yuki had not been holding onto her she probably would have.

They had not had sex, they had made love. What had just transpired between them was truly the pure essence of the phrase.

Laying in the after glow of what they had done, Tohru had hoped it had worked.

Leaning over, she grabbed his hand, pulled him to her, and hugged him tight.

To his surprise, where a nezumi should normally be, a man was in it's place, unable to believe that both of the dreams he had had since he was a child had finally come true.

* * *

**Dictionary** :

Arigatou : Thank you

Arigatou Gazaimasu : Thank you very much

Nani : What

Konbanwa : Good Evening

Dame : No

Sensei : Teacher

Nyo : Huh?

Nushi : Master

Doo itashimashite : You're welcome

Hai : Yes, Okay

Matte : Wait

Ototou-kun : Little brother

Ashita : Tomorrow

Nezumi : Rat

Baka : Idiot, Stupid

Neko : Cat

Inu : Dog

Kami-sama : God

Gomen : Sorry

Daijobou : Are you ok?

Okaa-san : Mom

Ja ne: See you later

Ashiteru : I love you

Mattaku no Baka : Damned Fool

Imouto-san : Little Sister

Nani : What

Ojisan : Uncle

Aniki-kun : Older Brother

Hentai : Pervert

Chibi : Little

Doushita no: What's wrong?

Ohayo : Good Morning

Doki : Sound of a Heartbeat

Ne : Right

Irowa towa kankei ga nai sore : I have nothing to do with that

Nakayoshi : Friendship

Chikosho : Damn

Koi : Lover, Honey, Darling

Kare wa doko ni minna : Where is everyone?

Kangei ie : Welcome home

Tadaima : I'm home

Demo : But

* * *

**AN** : Arigatou! Aishiteru Minna I really hoped you liked this chapter because I had fun writing it. Please R&R and if you have any ideas as to what I should do next feel free to suggest away. 


	5. Forgotten

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any characters associated with the anime/manga. Although I do own all four Dvds wah The anime was good but it was never finished :'( wah

**Author's Note**: Chapter 5 already I'm still sorta stuck on what to do next but I still have a few ideas left for this chapter Arigatou Kami-sama, Ne? This chapter is just Yuki and Tohru talking about how the curse was broken.

**IMPORTANT NOTE** : It has come to my attention that some people think the Tohru has broken the curse for all of the Soumas... well in my story that is not the case. Yuki is the only one who has had the curse lifted from him, all of the others still are part of the curse. In order for the curse to be lifted from the person they have to find true love themselves and "share of themselves" with them. So in other words... they have to make love with their true love in order for the curse to be lifted from them.

On to the chapter

**Chapter 5** : Forgotten

Waking up in a cold sweat, the felt as if he couldn't breathe. The weight of the curse had never felt as strong either.

Akito knew something had changed, although he didn't know what.

* * *

He still couldn't believe that what had just transpired had really happened. Never in a million years would he have imagined Tohru, sweet innocent... well maybe not so innocent Tohru, seducing him. All he really was able to say to her afterward was a simple wow. He also now understood why Shigure was such a hentai.

The only thing that would have made this night better would have been if he could have held her in his arms, even if only for a moment. He knew it wasn't possible but still, he could still dream.

Her ragged breathing was now becoming normal as she recovered from their recent activities.

"Tohru" he started to say, beginning to turn over onto his side, but was stopped when she grabbed his hand and pulled him to her.

"Matte," he yelped, just as their chests touched, knowing that if he were to transform it would ruin the moment. But for the first time in his life though, something had actually went right. There was no resounding Pouf, no nezumi, no change at all.

He sat wide eyed for a moment, not sure if he had fallen asleep and was dreaming or if this was real.

"Shiawase na tanjobi," she whispered in his ear, not yet willing to let him go.

This was their first true hug. To others, it may have seemed like nothing compared to the other things they had done together, but to him, it meant the world. Just being able to be free to hold her whenever he wanted was the best present he had ever received. He didn't know who to thank for this dream come true, but right now it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was able to hold her, the rest would come later.

* * *

When they finally were able to let go of one another, he looked at her.

What shown in his eyes was the love she knew was reflected back to him in her own. There was also an unmistakable joy hidden deep within.

"I'm glad it worked," she stated, silently thanking Kami for the birthday miracle he had allowed to happen for Yuki.

"Nani," he said, not knowing if he heard her correctly.

"I said I was glad it worked."

"Doyatte," he began to ask, but as she rose from the bed, wrapping the blanket around her as she did, his words were left forgotten as he too rose to follow her.

Opening the top drawer to her dresser, while moving the neatly folded clothes to the side, she grabbed what looked like to be a few sheets of old, badly worn paper.

Handing them to him, she watched him as he unfolded them and began to read. Nearly halfway down the page on the top, realization swept across his face. She had given him so much already, and now she had given herself to him in order to free him from the curse that had plagued him his entire life. Looking up at her, he couldn't contain the tears that had come into his eyes.

Reaching her hand up, she caressed his cheek and wiped away the tears that had begun to stream down his face.

"Aishiteru Yuki-kun," she whispered to him as he pulled her into another embrace.

"Aishiteru Tohru-chan," he said, but after a moment added, "Zutto."

* * *

After a quite a while, they had began to talk about how she had come upon those papers.

"I found them in Akito's private library when you were talking with him," she slyly smiled.

"Nani," looking back at her, with a smile of his own.

"Well... I wasn't supposed to be in there. I knew that but I was so bored."

"Where is the rest of the book."

"I hid it under a stack of books while I was still in there. I was planning on taking the whole book with me, demo I heard someone coming and panicked. Thank Kami-sama it was only Hatori-san."

"So does he know you have them."

"I think he may know I have something, but he wouldn't know what it was. He's never been in the library either. No one has."

"Hai, I remember I was never allowed in there when I lived at the main house. That bastard Akito probably hid the book in there and just wanted to keep everyone away from it so they would have to live in misery for the rest of their lives."

"Hai," she said, taking the papers he was now unconsciously crumpling in his hands as he became more and more upset with how Akito was trying to make everyone miserable"Demo..." she said, trailing off.

"Nani," he said, trying to get her to finish what she had been saying.

"I don't think we should tell anyone about this. Kami-sama knows how Akito will react if he finds out that you are freed from the curse."

"I don't care what the hell he thinks," he said, nearly yelling and reminding her strongly of Kyou.

Grabbing his hand, she tried to calm him by tracing circles on his palm.

"I do. He's still the head of the family, so you still have to do what he says. Yuki," she said, now looking him in the eye, 'Onegai, if you love me, you'll act like you don't."

"Nani! Dem" he said as what she said hit him full force, but was silenced as she began to speak.

"If Akito finds out he will break us apart one way or another. This way we won't have to be apart. We just act like nothing has changed between us for the others and everything will be fine."

"You mean just act like we are still just friends for the others and still be together in secret."

"Hai."

"Tohru-koi, I think that is a brilliant plan. When did you get so smart."

"It's all thanks to you, you are the one who tutors me," she said smiling at him "But we have to make sure no one finds these," she said, holding the papers up.

Going back to the drawer where she had originally hidden them, she moved the clothes once again to once again hide them away from everyone.

Moving the clothes to cover them, she couldn't help but notice the clothes that she had moved numerous times now had become quite wrinkled.

Thinking to herself, she thought, 'I'll need to iron them later."

But what she had failed to notice was the little brown bag that sat in the back corner of the drawer, never opened and forgotten.

* * *

**Dictionary** :

Arigatou : Thank you

Arigatou Gazaimasu : Thank you very much

Nani : What

Konbanwa : Good Evening

Dame : No

Sensei : Teacher

Nyo : Huh?

Nushi : Master

Doo itashimashite : You're welcome

Hai : Yes, Okay

Matte : Wait

Ototou-kun : Little brother

Ashita : Tomorrow

Nezumi : Rat

Baka : Idiot, Stupid

Neko : Cat

Inu : Dog

Kami-sama : God

Gomen : Sorry

Daijobou : Are you ok?

Okaa-san : Mom

Ja ne: See you later

Ashiteru : I love you

Mattaku no Baka : Damned Fool

Imouto-san : Little Sister

Nani : What

Ojisan : Uncle

Aniki-kun : Older Brother

Hentai : Pervert

Chibi : Little

Doushita no: What's wrong?

Ohayo : Good Morning

Doki : Sound of a Heartbeat

Ne : Right

Irowa towa kankei ga nai sore : I have nothing to do with that

Nakayoshi : Friendship

Chikosho : Damn

Koi : Lover, Honey, Darling

Kare wa doko ni minna : Where is everyone?

Kangei ie : Welcome home

Tadaima : I'm home

Demo : But

Shiawase na tanjobi : Happy Birthday

Doyatte : How

Zutto : Always/Forever

* * *

**AN** : Sorry for such a short chapter, but I had this idea and decided to make it into a short chapter . The next chapter will be really important for the story line and may take a little while to get out, seeing as I have to include Hana and Uo. But I found the best quote yesterday that I'm going to add in. "Temptation is fun, but giving in is even better." I hope that gives you a hint to as what they will be talking about . RR Ja ne! 


	6. She was the first?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any characters associated with the anime/manga. Although I do own all four Dvds wah The anime was good but it was never finished :'( wah

**Author's Note**: Chapter 6 at last I really hope you've been enjoying the fic so far, cause I've been enjoying writing it. Chapter 7 is completely finished so you will be getting a two for one deal on this chapter lucky you. Also, I wanted to thank you all for the 37 reviews that I have now (on all 3 places I have the fic posted on) I've never had that many before. Well I think that's about all I have to say this time so...

Note to...

**Anah Midale** : Arigatou for that. I've never had anyone say that about my writing so I feel very honored

**Yellowrosesinateacup** : Yeah... it could and will be bad. BTW I love your SN

**HarryPotterSweetie** : I prefer Yuki Tohru just in case you missed that hehe yea I would never use words in Japanese that I didn't tell you what they meant... except forgetting to put Ohayo in the first couple chapters' dictionaries... but that's ok. I believe Momiji would do exactly what I had him do in the fic too, and Tohru undoubtedly would have shared her bed with Yuki. Arigatou for the longest review I've ever had and BTW please in Japanese is Onegai.

On to the chapter

**Chapter 6 **: She was the first?

"First years may address Yuki as Prince Sohma Yuki" could be heard behind one particular door, followed by a few high pitched girly voices saying"Prince Sohma Yuki."

"Second years, Prince Yuki" one girl in particular, with long brown hair and two pink ribbons on either side called out, as if to be leading some sort of meeting. She stood in front of the class room, but she was no teacher, she was the girl who would , even if she had to die to do it, break Honda Tohru and Sohma Yuki up, for the sake of all the girls in the school.

"Prince Yuki" a few girls called back.

"Third years, Yuki."

"Yuki."

"What is our purpose"

"To protect Prince Yuki at any cost, from anything or anybody."

"Hai" Motoko said, as if realizing something for the first time"We must protect Prince Yuki at any cost, from everybody. Namely Honda Tohru."

"Hai" the rest of the girls shouted in unison.

"Does any one have any ideas"

"We could try to kill her" Mio suggested, grabbing the girl's arm next to her, as if it were Tohru's throat, trying to strangle it, shaking it back and forth as she did.

"Ow" the girl said, smacking Mio upside the head to snap her back into reality"Remember, Electric girl and that yankee are her friends... we won't be able to do anything to her while they are with her. Try to think a little from now on" she said flicking her on the forehead for good measure.

"Hai, but we could make it look like Tohru has been unfaithful. That would work and neither of them could say a thing about it."

"True, but I don't think that Yuki would think that she would be going out with another guy."

"What about another girl" another first year piped in.

"Be realistic" Mio yelled back"At least mine made sense."

Motoko had been sitting at the front the entire meeting, just listening to all of the suggestions, none of them were of any particular interest to her though. She had, in fact, been toying with a plan in her head ever since she had found out about the relationship between her amai Yuki and that... that... bitch, for the lack of a better word.

"Girls, listen onegai" she began but as the arguing continued, she yelled"Girls! Shizuka ni"

"Gomen" a few girls said in return.

"Hai, well I do have a plan... but it will require a lot of effort from everyone of you to pull it off."

"Hai, we will do our best" Mio said, standing up, her hands over her heart.

"Your best is not enough! You all must do better than best."

"Hai Motoko-sama" she yelped, bowing to her.

"I think that the only way to truly get Tohru-chan to leave Yuki alone is to make her disappear. For good."

Just as she was about to elaborate, the door to the classroom swung open, revealing the same teacher that always seemed to find them, even though they had changed meeting locations quite a few times since he had started working there.

"You girls again. You need to leave now or I will be forced to call security" he said as if overjoyed at the thought of punishing students for being at the school after school hours.

As they began to file out, Motoko stayed a bit longer, absorbed in her thoughts.

'I will get even, Honda Tohru. You will regret the day you ever set eyes on my Yuki.'

* * *

Walking into school the next morning, she didn't feel as if she belonged anymore. She felt somehow older, more mature than the all the other girls in her class even though she had been one most immature in the bunch... well maybe not immature but at least one of the most innocent to the way the world worked.

Now she couldn't say that. She had lost her innocence, but she didn't regret it. The look on Yuki's face when she had offered had been priceless. She still couldn't help but giggle whenever she thought about it. The deer in headlights look on his face made him look so cute.

Giggling to herself, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Uo, apparently with something to say by the expression she held.

"Where have you been? I tried calling you yesterday, but no one answered" her voice held a bit of resentment.

"Oh! Gomen! I forgot didn't I" she said lightly rapping on her forehead"It was Yuki-kun's birthday yesterday. I meant to invite you, I truly did. But it slipped my mind."

"Well, I've been meaning to talk to you about something. So you're going to come with me today after school, ne"

"Hai" she said, thinking she had no choice other than to go, otherwise she would have been thrown over her shoulder and brought to where ever she had wanted to go anyway.

"Ohayo Tohru-chan, Uo-chan" Hana said as she walked toward the pair"I couldn't help but overhear" blue electric sparks coming from her"But, if all possible, I would like to also talk to Tohru-chan so I offer we go to my house after school."

"Hai, I agree. With two of us there we'll get more out of her" Uo smiled back at Hana for the great suggestion.

While managing a smile of her own, Tohru couldn't help but sigh, 'My friends are truly manipulative people.'

* * *

As she walked to her locker, she couldn't help but feel trapped. She had promised Yuki that she would walk home with him today, but Uo and Hana had basically told her that she was going with them to Hana's house to have a talk about Kami knows what.

Opening her locker, she saw a note inside.

Opening it, she read out loud"Stay away from Yuki. You'll suffer if you do not."

Although the letter had sounded like one Akito would have written, she highly doubted it was from him, partly because just before Yuki's name there was an eraser mark where someone had originally written prince, and if she had not noticed that, the I's had been dotted with hearts. Balling the note up into a small ball, she took a shot at trying to make a basket in the nearest trash can. To her surprise, she made it.

Throwing her arms up in the air, she danced around in place saying"Yay, I got it"

"Shigoto ii, Tohru-chan" announced a voice from behind her.

Turning around, slightly embarrassed, she knew who the voice belonged to.

"K..konnichi wa Yuki-kun" her face still a bit crimson where she had not yet time to recover from the embarrassment of being caught.

"Konnichi wa" he said back, a warm smile caressing his face"Are you ready to go"

"Hai... oh! Dame but I have to go with."

"Tohru! Say Ja ne to the Prince, it's time to go" Uo yelled from the other side of the lockers as she walked toward them.

"I...I have to go with Uo-chan to Hana-chan's house today" she said, stressing the word have.

"Hai, I'll see you at home tonight then."

"Hai. I should be home before dinner, so try not to get into too many fights with Kyou-kun today and wreck the house before I get home" she smiled back.

Before he was able to respond, Uo had grabbed her hand and had began to drag her toward the school gate.

"Ja ne" he yelled to the both of them, not letting the disappointment he felt show.

* * *

"How could she" Motoko nearly screamed, on her way home.

She had left class early that day just to be able to put that note in Tohru's locker, and had waited there to be able to see her reaction to the letter.

But as she opened it and read it, her face had showed no sign of apprehension, she had actually looked quite amused.

Balling the paper up she tossed it at the waste basket, making the basket, she began to dance around 'til her beloved prince had showed up.

"Yuki" Motoko dreamily sighed from her hiding spot behind the lockers.

As if the letter hadn't been enough, she had had the audacity to turn down a chance to walk home with him.

She herself would have killed to have been able to walk home with Yuki, how could this Honda Tohru be so secure in her position with him to be able to turn him down?

Thinking to herself, she began to scribble another letter, this one saying"Honda Tohru, you do not deserve to be with Sohma Yuki. Who are you to be with him, you even turn down even the simplest things he offers you. You are a bad person and we wish you would just leave."

Slipping it into her locker, she couldn't help but feel satisfied with herself, she had just protected the Prince's honor and told Tohru off all at the same time.

* * *

It had been forever since she had been to just be able to sit down with her friends and have a talk about nothing in particular. Thankfully this had been one of those times, they had talked about everything from work to her Okaa-san to how weird they thought some of the girls are school were.

Just as she was beginning to relax, glad that the topic of conversation had not yet turned to her and Yuki, they dropped it on her.

"So Tohru-chan" Uo questioned.

"Nyo" she answered back, cocking her head to the side as she did.

"How long have you and Yuki-kun officially been going out"

There she said it, the real reason she had wanted to talk to Tohru, the thing that had plagued her ever since that day a week and a half ago when she had been told by Mio in the school yard.

"Um.. uh..." she stuttered, unable to think of what to say. Just the night before she and Yuki had decided to keep their relationship a secret and now here her best friend was, simply asking how long their relationship had been going on, not knowing how hard it was for her to answer.

She had known Uotani Arisa almost her entire life and could trust her with anything. She also felt the same way about Hanajima Saki. She had never kept anything from them, ever, and neither had they, so hoping that she wouldn't regret doing this she simply stated.

"About a two weeks, a week and a half maybe."

Sitting in silence for a while, Uo couldn't help but feel that same betrayal return. Her so called best friend had been going out with a guy for over a week now and she still hadn't called or talked to her about it.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us about it"

"Nyo? Uh..." she didn't know what to say. Had she really been so caught up in breaking the curse that she had forgotten to tell her best friends about herself and Yuki? To be honest she hadn't really seen her friends, save for school, very much since she had started living with the Sohmas and their secret.

"Uo-chan calm down, I believe that Tohru probably has a good reason for not telling us."

"Hai" she yelped, thankful that Hana was there. Hana had always been there for her, like she could read her thoughts and decided to try and save her from having to say what was on her mind.

"Well I know you have new best friends, but we would have at least liked to know that you and the Prince had started going out from you. Bad enough we had to find out from one of the Fan club girls, you didn't even try to tell us."

"Gomen" she whispered, looking at the floor. She had truly been a bad friend, she had almost completely left the both of them out of her life ever since she had lost her Okaa-san. Not intentionally, but still, she had.

"I didn't even realize that I had left you guys out of so much" she said nearly in tears"Gomenasai."

"Tohru..." Hana sympathized with her, and now she had felt bad herself. She had known what Uo had wanted to talk to Tohru about, and thinking it was a good idea that they talk about it, to clear the air in a way, had offered her house. But what she had not known was how Tohru would react. She had thought that she would smile and play it off as it just slipping her mind, never in her wildest dreams has she thought that Tohru would be sitting her on her floor on the verge of tears.

"Hai..." she started to say, although the words were not very clear"I have found new friends with the Sohmas...demo...demo both Hana-chan and Uo-chan are still my best friends" she finished saying as she broke down, unable to contain the tears that had threatened to break free.

Getting up, she couldn't help but feel bad for the way she had treated Tohru. Sure she didn't tell them about Yuki but by the way she had hesitated, neither had she told anyone else.

"It's ok, we forgive you" Uo said, stealing a glance at Hana, who silently nodded. Wrapping her arms around Tohru, she felt like a mother comforting a child, just like the way Kyoko-okaasan had done for her all those times when she herself had needed comfort.

Before what Uo had said to her could be fully comprehended, another set of arms wrapped around her, with the voice of her other friend saying to her "Hai, we forgive you."

She felt safe, she felt loved, and she couldn't have asked for better friends.

* * *

After a while, long after Tohru's tears had subsided, they now once again sat around Hana's table talking about many different things, but with one difference. Everything asked or said now was about herself and Yuki.

"So have you went out on a date yet" Uo asked, eager to catch up on what she had missed in the last two weeks .

"Dame, not yet." she blushed, not yet used to talking about such personal matters with others, save for Yuki"We were actually going to go one our first date today..." she said sounding a little disappointed.

"Oh, well maybe tomorrow then" Hana said, trying to cheer the depressed looking Tohru up.

"Hai, maybe tomorrow..." she said, while thinking, 'It'll have to be soon. Shigure's about finished with his new book and he may get suspicious.'

"What's on your mind" Uo asked, seeing Tohru with a far off look in her eyes.

"Oh! No..nothing" she sounded a bit surprised, not realizing that she had been zoning out.

"You know you could never lie to me, tell me the truth."

"Well... " she didn't know if she should but she was dying to tell someone, she hadn't been able to tell anyone about her relationship with Yuki, and now people she trusted were asking her about it and she couldn't resist the urge to tell them all about it.

"Well, you see" she began, as if she were telling a story"Yuki's family... well not everyone, but certain people in his family don't want us to be together. So instead of having them find out and them trying to break us up, we've decided to pretend that we aren't together at all. Shigure-san may know, but everyone else is clueless."

"So what you are saying is, is that because of some messed up people in his family who don't want you two together you have to keep your relationship a secret"

"Hai" she said, hoping they would not press the matter any further.

"That's just sad. At least Shigure-san seems to be ok with it."

"Hai, well the only reason he knows is because I had to ask him for help so I could give Yuki his birthday gift."

'What am I doing?' she thought as soon as she had finished what she was saying, 'If they ask what his birthday gift was, what am I supposed to say. Oh I slept with him so I could break him from the curse that's been plaguing his family for Kami knows how long.'

"What did you get him" Hana innocently asked.

She felt a wave of nausea pass over her as she realized that now, not only would she have told them that she and Yuki were still going out, but that now she would have to tell them that they had slept together as well.

"Tohru-chan daijobou" Uo said, noticing that her friend looked quite pale.

"Hai... I'm ok" she said, feeling quite dizzy.

"I think you should lie down for a moment" Hana said, as she handed her a pillow.

"Arigatou Hana-chan" Tohru took the pillow and laid down for a bit until the dizziness subsided and the nausea went away

Sitting back up, she hoped they had forgotten what they were talking about earlier.

But just her luck, Uo, now sure that her friend would be alright, asked"So... what did you get him"

Unable to hold back any longer, the deepest blush ever crossed her face as she whispered"I gave... gave him... myself."

"Nani" the drink Uo had been sipping had crashed to the floor as she jumped up, not believing what she had just heard.

"She said that she gave herself to him" Hana stated flatly, unfazed by Tohru's confession.

"Demo, itsu? Doyatte" Uo's voice raising with each word that passed her lips"Did he force you? He did, didn't he? Kare wa doko ni imasu ka? I'll kill him."

"D..dame! Dame it's not like that" the line between reason and instinct had been crossed, she knew that. So, although she would have rather not put it so bluntly, she said the only thing that would save Yuki from some beating"I...I offered."

"Nyo" Uo said, dropping the pillow that she had been strangling, the one that she had imagined was Yuki"Ne"

"Hai" her voice trailing off before she had even finished the word, the blush once again appearing on her face.

Plopping back down on the floor, she was stunned. She had always thought that she would be the first in the group to loss her innocence, maybe even Hana, but never had she thought it would be Tohru. What surprised her even more was the fact that Tohru had offered.

"People often say that temptation is fun, but when you give it's even better" Hana said, unable to restrain herself.

It served its purpose though. It snapped Uo out of her thoughts and Tohru once again began to fidget, the blush still remaining on her face.

"So how was it" Hana asked. Being a virgin herself, she had often wondered what it would be like to make love with a man. Now, her best friend had done, so she couldn't help but ask.

"Uh...I won't lie. I...it...it hurt a lot at."

"Nani! He hurt you" Uo said, still on the edge of losing it.

"Let Tohru-chan finish" Hana was truly the voice of reason today, and for that Tohru truly thanked Kami that she was there.

"He was gentle with me" she said while thinking, 'How could she imagine that he would have been anything else.'

"Humph" was all she heard come from Uo and took it as a sign that she could continue.

"It hurt to begin with, demo...after a little while... it was... wow" was all she could say, unable to describe how good it had felt to be able to share herself with Yuki, how loved she had felt afterward when they had simply cuddled together 'til morning.

"It was his first time as well, ne" Hana asked, obviously very curious about the subject.

"Hai" a goofy smile spread across her face as she said this.

'I'm glad I was his first, it makes it even more special,' she thought without a care in the world.

Looking at the goofy grin on her friend's face, a question formed in her head. Although she knew her friend was not the smartest person in the world, but one thing she did know was that Tohru knew what could happen if a person had sex unprotected.

"So..." Uo began, hoping her friend had had enough common sense to do so"Did you use a protection"

Turning her head toward her friend, the grin seemed to fade as the weight of the world crashed down upon her, as well as the potential consequences, as she remembered the small bag she had placed in her drawer the day prior that she had completely forgotten about until now.

* * *

**Dictionary** :

Arigatou : Thank you

Arigatou Gozaimasu : Thank you very much

Nani : What

Konbanwa : Good Evening

Dame : No

Sensei : Teacher

Nyo : Huh?

Nushi : Master

Doo itashimashite : You're welcome

Hai : Yes, Okay

Matte : Wait

Ototou-kun : Little brother

Ashita : Tomorrow

Nezumi : Rat

Baka : Idiot, Stupid

Neko : Cat

Inu : Dog

Kami-sama : God

Gomen : Sorry

Daijobou : Are you ok?

Okaa-san : Mom

Ja ne: See you later

Aishiteru : I love you

Mattaku no Baka : Damned Fool

Imouto-san : Little Sister

Nani : What

Ojisan : Uncle

Aniki-kun : Older Brother

Hentai : Pervert

Chibi : Little

Doushita no: What's wrong?

Ohayo : Good Morning

Doki : Sound of a Heartbeat

Ne : Right

Irowa towa kankei ga nai sore : I have nothing to do with that

Nakayoshi : Friendship

Chikosho : Damn

Koi : Lover, Honey, Darling

Kare wa doko ni minna : Where is everyone?

Kangei ie : Welcome home

Tadaima : I'm home

Demo : But

Shizuka ni : Shut up

Shigoto ii : Nice job

Itsu : When

Kare wa doko ni imasu ka : Where is he?

* * *

**AN** : Suspence hehe. Thanks for reading, I really hope you liked it so far. Chapter 7 is finished and I may end up posting it tonight as well, I'm not sure yet. AISHITERU RAI! She totally gave me an idea for chapters 9 and 10, although I'm still not sure what I'm going to do about Akito, I do have ideas for at least another 3 chapters to keep me writing for a while. BUT I'm still looking for some good ideas for afterward... or sumthing to do with Akito in general, so send me your ideas via email or post it in a review (onegai tell me what you think of the story so far as well). RR Arigatou Ja ne! 


	7. Two blue lines

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any characters associated with the anime/manga. Although I do own all four Dvds wah The anime was good but it was never finished :'( wah

**Author's Note**: Yay chapter 7 I think I've started a thing… I did this chapter before chapter 6 hehe. Well I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. All of the nice comments are greatly appreciated. I also want to thank Rai and Koko for their work as my Betas, you guys are the best. I'm still looking for nice ideas to add to the fic, so if you have any please email me at or put it in a review. Arigatou!

Onto the chapter

**Chapter 7 **: Two blue lines

There was no possible way that she could be pregnant, no possible way. That's all she had been telling herself ever since her little talk with Uo and Hana.

She just would not believe that she was pregnant although all the signs were there. The morning sickness had started about a week ago. Not even her missing her period had sueded her.

'I can't be pregnant, I just can't. It would mess up our plan. Akito would find out and he... Kami, I don't even want to think about what he would do,' she had thought to herself just after leaving Hana's house that day.

But as she sat on her bed, the idea of being pregnant didn't feel so foreign to her anymore. It felt as if she had excepted it and now only had to be sure.

* * *

On her lunch break, she walked across the street to the drug store where she had been almost a month ago.

She would have loved to go to another store, but seeing as she was never alone, this was the only store in walking range in the short time she had.

That morning was one of the few she didn't feel sick, so she had convinced Shigure and Yuki to let her go to work.

'Good thing,' she thought as she chuckled to herself. She had been on edge a lot lately and she probably would have bitten their heads off if they had tried to stop her.

Momiji had even come over to escort her to work, no doubt the work of Yuki, who had been extremely worried about her walking to work alone.

Once they had got there though Momiji had run off toward the elevator with a quick ja ne. It had been a while since he had seen his mother and sister so it didn't matter much that she was now left alone to stew in her own thoughts.

She had planned to go to the drug store during her lunch break, but time had seemed to pass slowly. It was only ten then and she didn't get a break 'til close to two.

But now as she began her short trek across the street to the long awaited answer to her question, she couldn't feel help but feel a bit nervous. Nervous of the outcome that she knew would be coming, the outcome that would change her life, not to mention Yuki's.

* * *

Standing in front of the display, she felt a bit overwhelmed. Which was the best one? Which would read most accurately?

Finally decided on one in a pink box, she headed toward the register.

To her luck, the same cashier from nearly a month prior was there.

"Konnichi wa," she had said, hoping that she didn't recognize her.

"Konnichi wa, back again I see," the cashier smiled at her.

"Hai," she sighed placing her purchase on the counter.

"I see what you bought last time wasn't as effective as you would have thought," she said, sympathy evident in her voice.

"Dame, it wasn't," she replied back.

"Well good luck, hope it comes out the way you want it to," the cashier said as she handed another bag to Tohru, this one sure to be used.

* * *

Thankfully when she got home, no one was there. Yuki had a class council meeting late today, even though it was Sunday, Kyou was away on a trip, and Shigure had told her before she had left that he would be at Ayame's for the day.

Taking off her shoes at the door, she gently opened the bag that she had held onto for dear life as she had walked home. Pulling out the small box concealed inside, she handled it as if it were the most delicate thing in the world, afraid she would somehow break it.

As she plopped down on a cushion in the corner, she began to open the box saying"There's no turning back now" not really sure why she had said that once she had. Perhaps, once she took the test and it told her one way or the other she couldn't just say she didn't know and prolong telling Yuki. 'That must be it,' she finalized in her head as she pulled out the instructions and began reading.

As she headed toward the kitchen to pick up the timer, butterflies began to form in the pit of her stomach. Although she thought she already knew the answer to if she were or not, she still didn't know if she were ready to see the proof of it yet.

Setting the timer, she followed the instructions to a T, and headed back down stairs to pace 'til the timer's shrill ring snapped her out of her musings.

Just before she had prayed to Kami"Let there only be one line... one line, only one line."

Never had there been so many stairs. Climbing them made her quite tired and just as she reached the top it felt as if her knees would give out on her. Nearly pulling herself the rest of the way to the bathroom, the hall had seemed to grow long as she neared it, just like if she were in some weird sci-fi movie.

Finally as she pulled herself into the bathroom, she grabbed the test on the counter.

As she looked down, she saw two blue lines.

"Kuso!" was all she was able to say.

* * *

Now that she knew for sure, the problem was how to tell Yuki.

She had allowed the news of her being a pregnant sink in for a few hours, and now it was late at night.

Both Shigure and Yuki were home now but she didn't leave her room to say kobanwa to them, because in short she didn't know if she would be able to without breaking down into tears.

Their plan to keep their relationship a secret, her life, his life, everything. Everything was now ruined.

"I've ruined everyone's lives. mine and Yuki's. Even yours," she said wrapping her arms around her stomach, "You'll probably never even get to meet your Otou-san. Akito will probably take my memories and make me go far away," she sobbed as she began to cry.

That night was the hardest and most painful night she had ever experienced, save for when she lost her Okaa-san. Horrifying dreams filled her sleep, what little sleep she did have. Her imagination ran wild with all the things that Akito may try to do to her or the child that lie inside of her.

"Gomen…Gomenasai," were her last words to everyone who's lives would be changed because of this, as she drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

When she woke up, she did as she always did. Got up, got dressed, and went down stairs to fix breakfast.

She had decided while she was getting dressed that she would try to act as normal as ever. Plaster a smile on her face, act like her old self. The self that wasn't filled with worries and doubts about what the future would hold for herself and Yuki.

When she got there though, she was almost immediately turned around. Shigure had been there already, trying his hand at scrambled eggs, although it looked like he had already burned three batches already.

Taking the spatula from him, she began to stir the yellow liquid in the pan, hoping that she wouldn't get sick this morning.

The spatula was then removed from her own hand, by some unknown person. Turning around she saw Yuki, his eyes a blaze with concern.

* * *

That morning as he walked to school, he wished she could have been able to go as well, seeing as they rarely had a chance to walk together alone anymore without Kyou as an escort, and he was away on a trip with his Nushi. She had been sick the past few mornings and had had to be forced back into bed when she had tried to prepare breakfast for the threesome.

"Honda-san, you must go back to bed. We will be fine, it is yourself that you should be worrying about" he protested, as he took the spatula away from her and led her back to up the stairs toward her room.

"Hai, Tohru-kun must get the rest she needs" Shigure had piped in, calling after them.

"Tohru..." he said as they reached her room"You mustn't push yourself, if you are sick onegai, rest and don't worry about us. I don't want anything to happen to my chibi onigiri."

"Hai" she said, smiling as she placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Aishiteru Tohru-koi" he said, wondering how even when she was sick that smile of hers always remained brilliant.

"Aishiteru Yuki-kun" she said as she stepped into her room and closed the door behind her, to hopefully get the rest that her body so desperately needed.

But now, when school had ended, as he stopped by one of the flower venders on the way home he picked up a bunch of roses. But as he looked at them further he couldn't help but remember a phrase that she had told him not too long ago as they passed this same vender.

"I love flowers but I think that sometimes a smile can mean more than a dozen of those roses" she had said, pointing in direction of the flowers in question.

"Sometimes a smile can mean more than a dozen roses" he recited to himself, knowing that she would much rather just be able to spend time with him than have these. Putting them back, he headed home hoping that she would be alone.

* * *

When he got home, completely forgetting to take off his shoes, he headed up to her room to see if she were up to taking a walk to the secret base.

The strawberries had ripened enough so that they could pick them now, and he wanted just that. He wanted them to pick them together.

Reaching the door, he could have sworn he heard soft sniffles coming from the other side. Opening it had only served to prove that what he had heard was right.

"Tohru-chan... Daijobou"

"Yuki" she sounded surprised, maybe even a little scared. Her face was wet with the tears of some unknown reason and her eyes looked like that of a deer caught in headlights.

Walking over to the bed, he sat next to her, hoping that he would be able to console her like he had been able to before.

"Doushita no" he asked pulling her onto his lap.

"Gomen... Gomenasai" she sobbed, repeating the phrase over and over.

Hugging her to him, she continued to ramble on about how she was sorry.

Pulling away from him, she began to mumble something else, this time though he could not understand what it was.

"Nani" he said, still not able to make out what she had said.

"I...I...I said...said Omedeto" but the rest of her words became scrambled as she began to cry even harder, now covering her face with her hands.

Reaching over to the table she opened the drawer and pulled something out, since she was unable to express in words why she had been crying.

"Omedeto for what" he asked as she handed him the small white stick that would change their lives drastically, all because of two little blue lines.

Looking at the object in his hand, he turned it over trying to figure out just what exactly she had just handed him. Still confused he asked"What is this"

"Baka! It's a pregnancy test, you're going to be an Otou-san" she shouted with hidden ferocity that he never knew she possessed.

He didn't know what to say, he had never imagined in his wildest dreams that this was why she had been crying.

Taking his silence as a sign that he now hated her and wished he had never even met her, she began to cry harder, just wishing that she could either disappear or die, whichever came first.

Finally recovering his ability to speak, he said and did the only things that seemed right at the moment. Hugging her to him once again, he whispered in her ear"Aishiteru. It'll be ok."

"Demo, what about Akito? And the others" she managed to squeak out, her gaze glued to a spot on the floor, unable to look in him the eye.

"We'll take care of it... It'll be alright. You'll see."

Looking up at him with puffy, watery eyes she began to say something but was quieted as he stroked her hair and gently kissed her.

Still whispering, he gently said"Omedeto, Okaa-san."

* * *

**Dictionary** :

Arigatou : Thank you

Arigatou Gozaimasu : Thank you very much

Nani : What

Konbanwa : Good Evening

Dame : No

Sensei : Teacher

Nyo : Huh?

Nushi : Master

Doo itashimashite : You're welcome

Hai : Yes, Okay

Matte : Wait

Ototou-kun : Little brother

Ashita : Tomorrow

Nezumi : Rat

Baka : Idiot, Stupid

Neko : Cat

Inu : Dog

Kami-sama : God

Gomen : Sorry

Daijobou : Are you ok?

Okaa-san : Mom

Ja ne: See you later

Aishiteru : I love you

Mattaku no Baka : Damned Fool

Imouto-san : Little Sister

Nani : What

Ojisan : Uncle

Aniki-kun : Older Brother

Hentai : Pervert

Chibi : Little

Doushita no: What's wrong?

Ohayo : Good Morning

Doki : Sound of a Heartbeat

Ne : Right

Irowa towa kankei ga nai sore : I have nothing to do with that

Nakayoshi : Friendship

Chikosho : Damn

Koi : Lover, Honey, Darling

Kare wa doko ni minna : Where is everyone?

Kangei ie : Welcome home

Tadaima : I'm home

Demo : But

Shiawase na tanjobi : Happy Birthday

Doyatte : How

Zutto : Always/Forever

Onigiri : Rice Ball

Kuso : Shit , Damn

Omedeto : Congratulations

* * *

**AN **: I really hope you liked it. I'm not sure what the next chapter is gonna be about yet cause I'm still not sure what I'm gonna do... oh well I really hope that I can get sum good ideas going before too long but onegai if not forgive me hai? Onegai RR and if you have any ideas please include them. Ja ne! 


	8. Should we tell him?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any characters associated with the anime/manga. Although I do own all four Dvds wah The anime was good but it was never finished :'( wah

**Author's Note**: Wow... it's been soooooo long since I last updated, sorry. I've had lots of homework and I've been working on my TCG. Well anyway Arigatou Gozaimasu to all that reviewed in the past month or so... they really inspired me to start working on this again. Also in a lot of reviews I have received, you guys are wanting to know what the family thinks about this... well... seeing as when everyone found out that Y&T were going out, it got back to Akito and he basically threatened to erase her memories of the family and such, I'm not going to have anyone know at least for a while. Maybe in chapter 10 or so someone will find out... or maybe someone could be finding out in this chapter... who knows? Hehe. I'm really hoping you are enjoying it so far and I look forward to talking to you guys later.

Onto the chapter

**Chapter 8 **: Should we tell him?

Hi, I'm Honda Tohru. I may only be seventeen but my life has been filled with things that would damper even the spirits of most adults, but not me. My Okaa-san always told me that things happen for a reason, and no matter how bad things seem, there is always a purpose for it happening. I guess when she died, that was one the times she had been talking about. But... she was right, something good did happen, I met the Sohmas. Yuki, Kyou, Shigure, and the all the others have become my family. And recently we found out that there will be a new addition to the family, mine and Yuki's baby. This may be one of those times as well.

He stayed with her all night, not rightfully caring what the others thought they may or may not be doing.

And although he had been shocked at first, he, after it had worn off, was the happiest guy in the world. He was free from the curse, he had the girl of his dreams, and, to top that off, he was going to be an Otou-san.

But, like so many other things in his life, there was a glitch in the plan.

Akito.

How could they possibly hope to hide that fact that Tohru was, in fact, pregnant? And if by some miracle they did manage to do so, how would they hide a baby?

But as of now, he didn't care about Akito. Well, not as much as he usually did.

Looking over at his sleeping angel, he remembered what had been said after those moments of shock and awe had worn away.

"Tohru-koi?" he asked softly, hoping she would realize that he was, in fact, happy about this.

"Hai," she dimly said, the normal lackluster in her voice gone.

"Shiawase wa watashii," he whispered as he pulled her closer to him, still unable to fathom that he was able to do so whenever he wanted, this is, if no one else was around.

"Honto ni?" her eyes, still damp from crying, seemed to sparkle in the moonlight as she looked at him, hopeful.

"Hai, honto ni," and with that, he smiled one of those smiles that he had reserved only for her.

That had been nearly five hours ago, but it had remained on his mind long after she had fallen asleep.

He was still surprised that she thought he would be mad though. After all she hadn't gotten pregnant on purpose and she hadn't done it alone, he had sort of helped in that department.

Mostly he blamed it on himself though, he was the one who should have remembered the condom. But no... he had been too entranced with her that all logical thought had been checked at the door. But now what was done was done and he couldn't go back and change what had happened. What he could do was berate himself.

"I'm such a baka!" he yelled at himself, disgusted with how stupid he had become in the face of temptation.

As he continued to yell at himself, he failed to notice that the figure beside him had begun to lose the sleep that had yet come to him.

* * *

As she looked around after opening her eyes, she had no clue where she was. The room was clean, stark white and it smelled of antiseptic. As she continued her investigation of the room, she saw a doctor in the corner, holding something wrapped in a blanket. Although she wasn't sure what it was, she knew that she wanted it, as if she subconsciously knew it was hers.

As if the doctor had read her thoughts, he began to walk over to her and placed the bundle in her arms. Moving the blanket, she saw the most beautiful violet eyes she had ever seen, the same eyes she had seen everyday from the day she had met Yuki.

She couldn't help but think to herself, 'I've never seen anything so perfect in my entire life.'

As the door opened, she thought she saw out of the corner of her eye someone enter the room.

'It must be Yuki,' she thought, waving off the feeling of dread and continued to stare at the tiny creature in her arms.

As the figure neared though, an extreme feeling of fear washed over her. Pulling the baby closer to her chest, she looked up at the person nearly hovering over them.

She had always thought Akito and Yuki had looked alike. As she stared into his anger filled eyes, she realized how wrong she had been. His whole image seemed to exude evil, where as Yuki would never be associated with nothing other than his princely exterior.

Finally speaking, he nearly growled at her, "I told you before, Yuki is mine. You took part of him away from me and you must give it back," with his final evil word, he snatched the baby out of her grasp and proceeded to walk toward the window on the other side of the room.

She felt as if she couldn't move. Her arms and legs felt like jelly as she tried to stand. As she fell to the floor all she could do was watch in horror as he slid open the window. Outside the door, she could hear people banging on it trying to get in, along with a muffled shout from someone sounding a lot like Yuki.

As Akito held the baby out to examine it, he snarled seeing Tohru in it.

She continued to watch helplessly as her child was being dangled out of a window. Crying, she couldn't look anymore, as her eyes began to fill with tears and obscure her vision.

Yuki's shouts also became louder, she could almost make them out now. The banging became louder and finally she heard the door come crashing down as Haru, Kyou, Shigure, and Yuki came rushing in.

In that moment, she thought all would be ok as the Sohma men all ran towards Akito in hopes of saving the baby, but she had been wrong. In the last second before Kyou reached him, he dropped the baby. Hearing a wail, she knew that it would never survive the fall. Breaking down into tears, she completely collapsed on the floor, while Yuki keep shouting over and over again, "I'm such a baka!"

As she bolted upright, tears streaming down her face, she looked around, slightly relieved to see nothing of the nightmarish room she had just been in.

Startled, Yuki looked at her with concern, unsure of what had just happened.

Throwing herself onto him, she grabbed his shirt and buried her face in it, unable to stop crying.

"So exactly what happened?" he asked, still clueless as to what had made her act like that.

Still clinging to Yuki as if he were her only lifeline, she managed to choke out, "It was a nightmare. Akito took the baby and threw it out the window,"

As the dream replayed in her mind, fear overtook her, and she began to shiver, uncontrollably so.

He didn't really know what to say. She seemed so upset over a dream. What could he do to comfort her?

After a while of the only sounds in the room being that of Tohru, he did the only thing that he could think of.

Pulling her onto his lap, he rocked her, as if she were a child in need of comfort from a bad dream. He didn't really know where he had learned the skill, seeing as his childhood was spent with the cold hearted Akito, but it seemed to be helping.

She was the first to speak, after some time had passed.

"You know... the baby had your eyes," she said, trying to focus on the good aspects of the dream, "I hope that this little guy or girl has them too," wrapping her arms around her still flat stomach, while blushing at the boldness of her comment.

Although she had been a seductress nearly a month ago, she had reverted back to the old timid Tohru almost immediately. But now, she did seem to be a little more open to saying things that were on her mind.

"I think the baby would look better with your eyes," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair, the strands feeling like silk as they slipped through them.

'If she wants to change the subject, then so be it,' he thought to himself as she snuggled closer to him.

"Dame, Yuki's are much better than my plain blue ones," she said, allowing the insecurity about her appearance to show.

"Well... the baby can have my eyes if everything else about it looks like you, hai?" he said, chuckling lightly at the surprised expression on her face.

'She can be so kawaii sometimes,' he thought, trying to listen to what she saying and resist the urge to kiss her all at the same time.

"Demo Yuki-kun..." but words failed her as he began to close the distance between the two of them.

Each kiss they had shared had always been soft and gentle. This one was no different. But this kiss held in it reassurance that he wouldn't let anything happen to her or the baby... and that he thought she was the most beautiful person in the world.

* * *

They sat in silence for a while. This wasn't an awkward silence though, this was where no words need be spoken, being with the other was merely enough.

Seeing out of the corner of her eye that he was about to fall asleep, she turned to look at him.

Looking back at her, he knew she had something on her mind. "Doushita no?" he simply asked, wondering what could be troubling her.

"Well... I was wondering about something," she shyly stated, trailing off as if she herself thought it was stupid to be thinking such a thing.

"About what?" he curiously asked.

"Dame it's stupid."

"Dame, onegai continue."

"Hai. I was thinking about Momiji-kun."

"Momiji-san?"

"Hai. He told me that he was born to two parents who weren't part of the curse."

"Hai that's right. All members of the zodiac have been," he said confused, still not sure where she was going with this.

"Doesn't that mean our baby... could... could be too?" she muttered, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Hai," he stated solemnly.

He had not thought of that, he had focused mainly on getting it born without Akito finding out. But... what if the baby was born into the curse. What if the curse was passed on from your parents.

"I don't know... I don't know if the curse is passed on by your parents. None of the zodiac have ever been able to have any children, let alone anyone to have them with. So I don't just don't know," he said, still dazed at the prospect of his child being born into the curse he had just been freed of.

"So what should we do? Is there any way we can find out?"

"I don't know. I doubt if anyone does know,"

"Would...would Hatori-san know?"

"He might. But I wouldn't know how to ask him."

"I could try," she said hopeful.

"Tohru-chan, I don't think that would such a good idea," he said, quietly laughing at her unassuming nature, "I'm pretty sure that would give it away."

"We need to know though," she said blushing, looking down at her hands as she began to fiddle with the blanket.

"I'll go, but only because," he paused, waiting for her to look up at him, "Aishiteru."

Blushing brightly, she smiled lightly while saying, "Aishiteru Yuki-kun."

* * *

The next morning she got up before he did and left him to sleep. By the time he had woken up, not only had he missed breakfast but he was nearly two hours late for school.

'Why didn't anyone wake me up,' picking up the pink alarm clock on the nightstand.

Sighing, he got up and proceeded to make his way to his room to get dressed.

Nearing the bottom of the steps, a voice called out, "I see you slept in Honda-kun's room again last night. Did you two have fun?"

Turning around to the door of the office, he shot a death glare at Shigure, today was not the day to be messing with him.

"Goman!" Shigure yelled to him, throwing up his hands, "I was only asking because Honda-san didn't look that good this morning."

"Nani?" he said, turning back around to face his cousin.

"I think she may be getting sick again. She woke up late this morning and she looked really tired," genuine concern showing through in his voice, "I told her to go lay down in her room, but she refused."

"And you let her go to school like that?" he yelled, the anger building with each passing second.

"Of course not, do you think that I am the type of person so insensitive that I would send a sick flower to school? Well I'm not. I made her go lay down in your room, seeing as hers was being used at the moment."

At the moment, he was glad for once that Shigure had enough common courtesy to leave it at that, otherwise, out of pure fury he probably would have really hurt him.

Walking down the hall towards his room, he felt helpless. She had been this feeling this way for two weeks now, every morning she had gotten up later and later and when she had tried to make breakfast most times she would turn pale and run for the nearest bathroom. Now that he knew why she was feeling this way, he knew that he couldn't really do anything to help her, for he had been thinking about going to Hatori to ask for some medicine for an upset stomach.

Opening the door, he saw her lying on her side, facing away from the door, with the blanket almost covering her head.

Whispering, so if she were asleep he wouldn't wake her, he said, "Tohru-chan, daijobou?" while walking toward both his bed and the girl lying on it.

"Hai," she moaned as she rolled over, still curled up under the blanket, "Oh! Yuki-kun," her eyes as big as saucers as she quickly sat up, trying to ignore the nauseated feeling that washed over her, "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Hai, I should be... but someone kept me up all last night," he replied, having fun teasing the girl that had in fact kept him up, not really minding that she did in the slightest.

"Oh," her cheery disposition vanished as she whispered, her voice low, "Gomenasai."

Slowly walking over to her and kneeling in front of her, he placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head to look at him instead of the floor.

"Dame, I just woke up late is all," he said, kissing her on the tip of her nose, "I was also hoping to go talk to Hatori-san today while that baka neko is at school. But more importantly how are you feeling," he said as he laid her back down, knowing that she still wasn't feeling well by her paler than normal complexion.

"I'll be better later. It doesn't usually last that long," she protested, trying to raise back up into the sitting position.

"Tohru-chan should not worry about us, just get some rest and feel better, just take care of Tohru right now" he said, placing his hand on her abdomen, "Take care of both of you," he simply added.

"Hai," she gave up trying to resist and laid down on the futon, knowing that Yuki was right. They could take care of themselves.

"I'll be back later to check on you, hai?" he said over his shoulder as he stood to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked, propping herself up on one elbow.

"The main house," the dread eminent in his voice.

* * *

**Dictionary** :

Arigatou : Thank you

Arigatou Gozaimasu : Thank you very much

Nani : What

Konbanwa : Good Evening

Dame : No

Sensei : Teacher

Nyo : Huh?

Nushi : Master

Doo itashimashite : You're welcome

Hai : Yes, Okay

Matte : Wait

Ototou-kun : Little brother

Ashita : Tomorrow

Nezumi : Rat

Baka : Idiot, Stupid

Neko : Cat

Inu : Dog

Kami-sama : God

Gomen : Sorry

Daijobou : Are you ok?

Okaa-san : Mom

Ja ne: See you later

Aishiteru : I love you

Mattaku no Baka : Damned Fool

Imouto-san : Little Sister

Nani : What

Ojisan : Uncle

Aniki-kun : Older Brother

Hentai : Pervert

Chibi : Little

Doushita no: What's wrong?

Ohayo : Good Morning

Doki : Sound of a Heartbeat

Ne : Right

Irowa towa kankei ga nai sore : I have nothing to do with that

Nakayoshi : Friendship

Chikosho : Damn

Koi : Lover, Honey, Darling

Kare wa doko ni minna : Where is everyone?

Kangei ie : Welcome home

Tadaima : I'm home

Demo : But

Shiawase na tanjobi : Happy Birthday

Doyatte : How

Zutto : Always/Forever

Onigiri : Rice Ball

Kuso : Shit , Damn

Omedeto : Congratulations

Shiawase wa watashii : I'm happy

Honto ni : Really

Kawaii : Cute

* * *

**AN **: I had a lot more planned for this chapter, but seeing as it is 1:42 in the morning and tomorrow I have school, I figure I'll end it here and save the rest for chapter 9. Hatori-san here we come Hope you like what I have so far. Please review, also if you do try and guess what Hatori may tell Tohru to do to avoid the wrath of Akito ((Cause you all know that he's gonna find out cause Yuki has no tact… no tact at all)). Just want to see if you guys can guess what I'm gonna do next

I'd really like to thank Koko and Rai for inspiring me to finishing up this chapter. They both have written chapters over the weekend, and while I was editing theirs' I figured that I would finish this chapter.


	9. Plagiarism in a bottle

I know that you were expecting a new chapter, but it has come to my attention that my fic has been plagiarized. Below is the link to the fic of Fluffy-toy, the person who stole my story

www (.) fanfiction (.) net /s/ 2449584 /1/ without all of the spaces and ( )

The only thing that she even changed was the fact that she took all of the lovely Japanese words that took me sooo long to learn out and changed them to English. Also she went thru and changed Uo's name to Uo-Oh. Can you believe that this girl doesn't even read Furuba enough to know that it's Uo. Also Aya's name only has one "A" at the end Fluffy.

There is one thing that I wonder though. Fluffy answer me one question, you owe me that. Did you get tired scrolling down to the bottom every five minutes to see what each of the Japanese words meant?

So to my loyal readers, please report this girl, so that she will not have the chance to steal anymore fics from me or anyone else.

Aishiteru Minna-san!

- Ai

Also thank you soo much Rachel for being such a great friend. Helping me with emailing all the people it took to give that chick what she had coming to her


	10. Main house blunder

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any characters associated with the anime/manga. Although I do own all four Dvds wah The anime was good but it was never finished :'( wah

**Author's Note**: SHORT CHAPTER With the recent events that have happened, I figured I would try to finish this chapter, even if it is only half of what I wanted to be in it. I needed to let you guys know that I am not giving up on the story just because of some girl stealing my it I honestly have been working on this chapter since May but haven't really had the time or willpower to finish it. Prom, exams, and graduation can do that to a person. And my summer -which is coming to an ends this Saturday- has had me stretched pretty thin as well; getting ready for college and all. But anyway... I am so happy that you guys still love the story and still support me even though I haven't updated in nearly 4 months. Aishiteru minna-san Also thank you for your continued reviews, they are another part that keeps me going through the rough spots of writer's block I get at times. Thank you to all who reported "Fluffy-toy", I really appriciate you helping me get back what is rightfully mine. Well enough of this. Now...

Onto the chapter

**Chapter 9 **: Main house blunder

Arriving at the main house within the hour, he looked around searching for any sign of life. He didn't usually come here unless he was summoned, so he had no clue where everyone was at this time of day.

As he continued to walk around, he remembered the years he had been forced to live here, in this huge, cold mansion that many Sohmas' called home. He still remembered the day when he had been told he would be moving in with Shigure What he had expected to find was another place where Akito reigned on high and fun was not permitted.

Shigure had answered the door, dressed in his usual attire of a dark yukata and tabi socks. Back then he had looked so tall, but then he had only been ten years old at the most, and in his eyes he was sure that this house would be no different from that of the main house, another house filled with secrets and painful things all centered around Akito.

But when Shigure's face had broken out into an almost entirely-too-happy smile, he knew that this place would be different. As the years had passed, although the painful memories still haunted him, he had begun to forget about ever being forced to live in that lifeless cold place. And when Tohru had come, Shigure's house had suddenly become a home, where they were all one big happy family, with the emphasis on the word happy. Even with Kyou there.

Chuckling to himself lightly, he padded down the corridor toward Hatori's study, hoping he would find him there. But then again, although he didn't really acknowledge it, he didn't want him to be there. Then he could go home and tell Tohru that he had tried but Hatori had simply not been in; and all in all it would give him more time to think out what he would say.

But as luck would have it, among tubes of unknown substances and scattered papers, there he was, perched over a pile of those papers, no doubt oblivious to his presence.

"Hatori-san," Yuki said after clearing his throat for what seemed like the twentieth time.

Suddenly, there was no turning back, no way to simply leave and find out if the curse would inflict itself upon his child at some other time. And for one of the rare moments in his life, save for when he was around Akito, he was scared and felt faint.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turning his head he saw a very pale Yuki, paler than he had seen him in years.

Yuki had always been a sickly boy. When he was born he had had troubles breathing and had been diagnosed to die within the week. But, luckily he had made it through, although in the course of said week his mother had become very distant.

She had been 'blessed', as some would say, with two children in the zodiac; the snake and now the rat. And it was more than she could handle. They had hoped that this child would be born curse-free and that they could live a normal life but once again she had been dealt the wrong cards and would be forced to stay on the low end of the family because of her cursed children.

In the years that had followed, Yuki had been given to Akito, as a type of payment to move up the family ladder. This, although only speculation, had made his breathing problems worsen and on many occasions he had been near death.

"You should just die. No one loves you, not even your own mother. You can be replaced easy enough, so just die already so Hatori can tend to me and not have to spend his whole day looking after you," he remembered an eight year old Akito saying to Yuki one morning as he had come to check on the boy.

He had been stark white, eyes vacant, as if he had no will to live. And now as he stood staring at the nearly adult form of the boy he had once cared for, he couldn't help but compare the little frail boy of yesterday to him.

"Yuki, daijobou desu ka?" he said, rushing to his side fearful he may blackout right then and there.

"Hai, I'm fine." he managed to choke out; all other energy expended to keep himself upright.

"You should sit down," Hatori said bringing a chair near the doorway, motioning Yuki to sit in it.

"Hatori, I said I was fine," he snapped, dropping the usual honorary, his voice wavering as he tried to muster all the resolve he could.

"Hai... hai," Hatori mumbled as he turned away from him, not really even having heard what he had responded to. Grabbing what had was looking for he turned back toward Yuki.

"Hatori-san I c," Yuki began, but was abruptly silenced when Hatori shoved a spoonful of an awful concoction of what seemed to be garlic and raspberries into his mouth.

"There that should do it," he stated, as he washed off the spoon in the sink near the window, "I use it on Akito-sama quite often. I've found that it cures many things...and oddly enough Akito-sama seems to have taken a liking to it."

"Hai..." he said, staring down at his hands. A feeling of warmth spread through his body, as the liquid he just swallowed slid down his throat and seemed to settle in his toes, if that was possible.

"Hatori-san?"

"Hai, Yuki-san, you should have come earlier. Your bronchi seems to be acting up again. You need to be more conscious of your health. I would never imagine that Shigure would allow your health to deteriorate so. Maybe it is about time you consider moving back to the main house. I must call Shigure tonight and talk to him about this," Hatori rambled on and on, Yuki having blocked out what he was saying long before.

'Kami-sama, why does this have to be so hard? I just came here to ask a simple question' he asked himself, unsure if he would be able to ask without screwing it up somehow.

"So... why is Yuki-san here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Hatori asked, interrupting his thoughts, apparently finished with the rambling on of how Yuki's health was somehow in part, if not fully, the fault of Shigure.

"Uhh... Hai!" he squeaked, his voice nearly matching that of his zodiac counterpart, "I... I just came here because Tohru-chan isn't feeling well. We figured that you may have something to help."

Taken aback for a moment, Hatori stared at the boy that sat before him in wonderment for a moment. 'When did he get so bold as to call Honda-san "Tohru-chan"?' he wondered.

After the momentary silence, the wheels in his head seemed to kick in. Realizing fully what Yuki had said, he asked in a monotone voice, showing no sign of his earlier surprise.

"Doushita no? Does she have a cold?" he asked, now once again rummaging through random things on a shelf near the back wall.

'If only...' he thought to himself before answering, "No... she has had an upset stomach for a week now. She didn't want us to worry but Shigure suggested we seek Hatori-san's expertise in this matter."

"Hai," he stated matter-of-factly, "Honda-san has been this way for over a week now?"

"Hai."

"Is there anything that could have caused her to become ill? Did she eat anything out of the ordinary? Maybe...do something strenuous?"

"Da...dame," he stuttered, "I don't believe so."

"Hai," he muttered, not quite positive of the cause of her sickness, but deciding upon a medicine for stomach flu for the time being.

Continuing his search for it among the piles of papers and boxes and more papers and boxes proved unsuccessful so he began to search the remaining cabinets. Bending down toward yet another one, he heard a voice call out to him.

"Hatori-san?"

"Hai," he called back, his voice now muffled, with his face inside the cabinet.

Figuring now as good of a chance he would get; seeing as Hatori was distracted at the moment, he continued.

"I was wondering... have any of the members of the zodiac ever had children?"

"Kazuma-san's grandfather was part of the curse. Although he was only the cat."

"Was his son part of the zodiac as well?"

"Dame. As you know only a select random few are chosen to be part of the curse. Why do you ask?"

"No reason really," he nonchalantly stated, quite proud of himself. He was pulling this off quite nicely if he did say so himself, "Tohru and I were just wondering."

"And why would that be?" Hatori asked, popping his head out from under the sink, now intrigued at where this was going; his face now smudged with dirt, some weird green goop hanging from his hair.

Trying hard not to laugh at the site of his elder cousin in such a state of disarray, he answered plainly, "We were talking about our child and" he said, stopping in mid-sentence, not believing what he had just said.

There, now he had gone and done it. He had really stuck his foot in his mouth this time. Had he really let his guard down so much that he had actually said "our child"? He could only hope Hatori hadn't noticed.

But he had, and as he allowed what Yuki had just said play through his mind once again, everything clicked.

"She's pregnant isn't she?" he blatantly asked, deciding not to beat around the bush.

"Da..dame. Wh...what makes you think that?" he stuttered, unable to think anymore.

"Yuki," he nearly yelled. Needing to get a straight answer, he asked again, "Is she with child?"

He stared at a particularly worn spot on the floor, unable to even look his cousin in the eye, for he knew now everything would not be ok as he had reassured Tohru the night prior. Akito would find out and would take the baby to be used as his play thing; just as it's father had been used as when he was little. Then he would probably erase Tohru's memories and his life would be left once again, empty and meaningless.

Finally answering, he managed to squeak out, "Hai."

"I must see her. Bring Honda-san to the main house tomorrow," Hatori unexpectedly announced.

"Nando?" Yuki asked suspiciously, afraid of now even staying for much longer himself.

"Don't worry. I will not be telling Akito anytime soon. You have my word on that. I just need to examine her, seeing as I will be her doctor from now on."

"But who said you were her," he began to ask, before being cut short by Hatori.

"Do you think that it would be wise to allow some other doctor to attend to her? What if your child is inflicted with the curse? There has never been a true zodiac member to have a child before so we do not know the consequences of such actions," he said, fully explaining the situation at hand to him.

His head was reeling, stomach doing summersaults, and heart beating like it felt like jumping out of his chest onto that table beside him right then and there. There was a chance that their child; his child, would be inflicted with the same curse as he had been cursed with until recently. And now there was an even greater chance of Akito finding out about everything and punishing all involved, including the unborn child.

"So now you understand. I must see her immediately to examine her. Now, I believe you should be leaving. Just incase Akito feels the need to stop by my office for one of his unannounced visits."

Looking up from the spot on the floor he had been staring at for quite sometime, he looked at Hatori, nodding his head in silent agreement.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Hatori said as he walked him to the front gate.

"Hai, ashita."

And with that Yuki left the main house, his mission complete. He had in fact found out if there was a chance their child would be born with the curse, but in the mean time had also inadvertently revealed a secret that could possibly ruin his life and the lives of the many people around him.

As he looked back at the house of his childhood, he couldn't, for some reason, not say to no one in particular, "I told her I would mess it up."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dictionary** :

Arigatou : Thank you

Arigatou Gozaimasu : Thank you very much

Nani : What

Konbanwa : Good Evening

Dame : No

Sensei : Teacher

Nyo : Huh?

Nushi : Master

Doo itashimashite : You're welcome

Hai : Yes, Okay

Matte : Wait

Ototou-kun : Little brother

Ashita : Tomorrow

Nezumi : Rat

Baka : Idiot, Stupid

Neko : Cat

Inu : Dog

Kami-sama : God

Gomen : Sorry

Daijobou : Are you ok?

Okaa-san : Mom

Ja ne: See you later

Aishiteru : I love you

Mattaku no Baka : Damned Fool

Imouto-san : Little Sister

Nani : What

Ojisan : Uncle

Aniki-kun : Older Brother

Hentai : Pervert

Chibi : Little

Doushita no: What's wrong?

Ohayo : Good Morning

Doki : Sound of a Heartbeat

Ne : Right

Irowa towa kankei ga nai sore : I have nothing to do with that

Nakayoshi : Friendship

Chikosho : Damn

Koi : Lover, Honey, Darling

Kare wa doko ni minna : Where is everyone?

Kangei ie : Welcome home

Tadaima : I'm home

Demo : But

Shiawase na tanjobi : Happy Birthday

Doyatte : How

Zutto : Always/Forever

Onigiri : Rice Ball

Kuso : Shit , Damn

Omedeto : Congratulations

Shiawase wa watashii : I'm happy

Honto ni : Really

Kawaii : Cute

Nando : Why

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN **: Was it worth the wait? I hope so and just incase you missed in my earlier AN I will be leaving for Liberty (University) this Saturday, so the next chapter may take a while to get written. But I will continue to write when I have time, you have my word as an author. I will still be taking my laptop and my mind with me so all will be ok. Once again thanks for continued patronage and as always R&R. Ja ne minna-san.


	11. Worrying

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any characters associated with the anime/manga. Although I do own all four Dvds. The anime was good but it was never finished :'( wah

**Author's Note**: Wow… It's been about a year and a half since I've even tried writing anything for this story. The ideas for the story were always there (and actually written down in a notebook) but were never put to any use. So I've decided to try and revive this story since I got so many wonderful reviews, even a few quite recently. I thank you to all who have kept checking back to see if this has been updated and I hope what I have left of the story will make you happy.

Onto the chapter

**Chapter 10**: Worrying

Tohru had been sick nearly all morning. The morning sickness seemed to get worse the more she thought about what Yuki was doing at the main house. What if Akito had found out about her "illness"? Had Shigure mentioning her sickness to one of the other zodiac raised suspicion of what could be causing it? So many questions ran through her head and she once again felt much like the "space cadet" Kyou had on many occasions called her. Worry and doubt etched themselves onto the delicate features of her face. How could she possibly be strong enough to deal with the wrath of Akito when all she could do was get worried and make herself sick all over again?

While still lying down, she curled into a ball, she began to rock herself back and forth almost in the same fashion her mother had done when she was little.

"Okaa-san what should I do?" she asked, closing her eyes and clasping her hands together in a prayer-like manner. "Please help me to be strong and be able to figure out what to do."

Across town a young man slowly trudged his way home. He felt as if he had been dragged through the pits of hell and back and the idea of tomorrow made him wonder if hell would have been better to have been at the moment. Tomorrow… not even when he had lived in the main house had he dreaded the coming of another dawn. Tomorrow could only bring things that he had hoped to spare Tohru from. He had put distance between himself and her for this purpose entirely. Well maybe not exactly this purpose but what had happened had far surpassed what he had imagined. Not only would Akito erase her memory of their relationship if he found out, but he would probably take the baby and make it his "pet" as he had made him.

* * *

"I can't let Akito find out about the baby," Yuki said with determination to no one in particular. The forcefulness behind is voice surprised him and the couple across the street gave him an odd look as well. "I just can't."

As he neared the end of the street, he came to a flower shop he had passed many times before. Inside he could see many types of flowers; to all of which Tohru would exclaim "They're beautiful!" Starring at the entrance for no more than a second or two he simply opened the door and stepped into the fragrant store.

* * *

AN: Sorry for such a short update but I really really didn't want to go into Tohru and Yuki talking about the day after and that's about all that would be left of this chapter if I did add it. Plus work is horrible and I never have time for anything anymore... but thanks for reading and if you feel led review 


	12. Flowers, Cravings, and Visits Oh My!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any character related to the anime or manga.

**Author's Note**: I've been playing around with the idea of continuing this story for quite a while now. What really got me thinking about this was when I found this wonderful little article about the Japanese language of flowers; it's called hanakotoba. Shigure immediately came to mind So… here we are, I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I am sorry for taking so long.

Onto the chapter

**Chapter 11**: Flowers, Cravings, and Visits Oh My!

"You really shouldn't have bought these. I don't deserve them, especially since I can't even get up and clean the house anymore," Tohru wailed as she dissolved into hysterics.

Who would have known that a simple bunch of sweet pea flowers could cause this much trouble?

Yuki had spent nearly an hour searching for just the right type of flower in the small shop. Roses were too cliché and carnations were for your mother. When he had approached the owner with flowers in hand, he quickly turned back around to pick something else when she quietly inquired, placing her hand on top of his in a comforting manner, as to who had died.

'Who in their right mind buys lilies for their girlfriend?' he silently berated himself as he browsed through the selection of flowers again. Yuki had never seen the point in flowers. If they were only going to dry up and die anyway, why spend money on something as fleeting as that. But Tohru had always loved stopping to look in the window as they passed it on their way home. She would always talk about the flowers the rest of the way and on rare occasions ask if he could plant flowers in his garden as well.

So after much more time spent in the shop than he had expected, he walked home with the little bouquet of pink sweet peas in hand. Now the flowers he had so painstakingly picked out for her were destined to decorate the garbage can instead of her nightstand as he had intended.

"You know," Shigure said as he stuck his head out of his office, "you really should have thought about what those flowers meant before you tried to give them to her."

"What do you mean," Yuki sighed, exhausted and not wanting to deal with another long and pointless speech given by the inu. Most of the time he was almost sure Shigure was just obsessed with hearing himself talk and didn't actually pay attention to what he was saying.

"Well if only you would have known…" he trailed off in a wistful way his eyes looking toward the ceiling as if the ghosts of the Sohma clan were there to agree with him.

"Spit it out already or I'm leaving," Yuki had honestly had enough of everyone today. He just wanted to go to his garden and try and figure out what to do about tomorrow.

"Well according to hanakotoba those flowers are meant to be given to someone you intend to say goodbye to. It's meant to mean 'goodbye forever'. I swear young people these days and not respecting the ancient traditions," he continued to mumble about the long forgotten traditions of years past long after he had ventured back into his office.

'Well she didn't like them anyway,' Yuki thought to himself as he glanced mournfully at the lonesome looking flowers in his hand. Continuing into the kitchen he laid the flowers on the counter and exited the house now thinking that in the end the lilies would have been just as good.

* * *

Hours later Yuki returned to the house with a basket full of tomatoes. The sun had been hot and even with the covering of trees nearby his nose was nearly the same shade of red they were.

'I'm so smart,' he thought as his fingers lightly touched the tender skin, 'Tohru is going to be so worried.'

"Tadaima," he weakly mumbled as he entered the doorway not expecting anyone to be around to care that he was home.

"Okaeri nasai!" Tohru said as she bounced around the kitchen, "I saved some dinner for you. I wanted to wait for you to come back but Shigure assured me that you wouldn't be back for another couple of hours." She fumbled her way around the kitchen trying to clean up what she had been doing and warm up his dinner at the same time.

"Tohru," he said not really knowing what to say to her. She had been nearly bedridden for three days now because of morning sickness and seeing her act like she had before she was pregnant threw him off.

Finally recovering his ability to speak he yelped, "Tohru! You shouldn't be out of bed. Please calm down before you get too excited."

Stopping in her tracks she slowly leaned upward to look at him. She was worried about him; he could tell.

"Okay," she replied meekly like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar, "I'm feeling fine right now so I thought I would cook dinner for everyone like I used to."

Coming up behind her he wrapped her in a hug; his hand rested on her still flat stomach. Leaning over her shoulder he inquired, "So what is it you were making here?"

Color rising to her cheeks she giggled nervously, "I wasn't hungry when I made dinner for you and Shigure but a little while ago I got a weird craving for leeks, chocolate, and rice."

She continued to laugh at herself as she leaned toward the oven to pull a bowl of chocolate covered leeks and rice from it's hiding place. Her laughter was contagious and soon he found himself laughing right along with her.

"If you're going to be eating like this from now on I'm pretty sure that I could start making dinner for you," he said picking up the bowl and sniffing it. His stomach soured at the scent. It honestly smelled like something he made himself, "Are you sure you should eat that?" Handing the bowl back to her he quietly made his way back over to the low table in the center of the kitchen.

Today had been trying to say that least so once he was settled into his normal spot he propped his head on his hand trying to quell the thoughts whizzing through his mind that were beginning to give him a headache.

Grabbing a pair of chopsticks from the drawer she, with more grace than he thought she possessed, glided over to the table, settled on the cushion next to him, and began to eat the strange concoction she attempted to call dinner. After some time she looked up and placed her chopsticks on the table. Catching him starring at her was unnerving. He had, on many occasions, told her how much he loved her and that he thought she was beautiful. But no matter how many times she heard it she could never get used to his unwavering gaze.

"Yuki-kun?" she whispered lightly.

"Nyo," he mumbled, "Hai."

"So what happened at the main house?" she questioned knowing that the reason for him being like this had something to do with it.

She saw him stiffen almost immediately after the words left her mouth. Placing her hand on his he softened slightly and was able to look at her again.

"Hatori asked how you were doing and I ended up messing up and telling him everything and now he wants to see us tomorrow and I'm so sorry. I knew I shouldn't have gone. I knew something like this would happen. Now Akito is going to find out about the baby and," Yuki rambled off quickly; all the feelings and emotions about what had happened at the main house now pouring out of him like a leaking faucet.

For once in her life Tohru did not go into panic mode. Maybe it was the child inside her or maybe it was the fact that over the past month Yuki had rubbed off on her more than she had noticed, but in a moment of extreme maturity she proceeded to calm the fears that not too long ago would have been her own.

* * *

Ever since he had been allowed to move in with Shigure the main house had become a place he likened to something from a distant memory. Now it seemed it was becoming a prominent feature in his life once again. Every week, one day after school, he would find himself sitting in Hatori's office. The beakers and syringes of various shapes and sizes that surrounded him always made him feel like a test subject waiting for something terrible to happen.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru squealed as she bound from behind the partition in the wall, "Next week we should be able to find out the gender of the baby."

"Wonderful," he beamed up at her thankful that we would soon be able to go home.

As Hatori walked out from behind the partition you could hear the latex gloves snap and then swish as he removed them and threw them into the waste basket near the doorway.

"She is correct Yuki. We should be able to do a sonogram to see what the gender is of the baby next week," he said as he took a seat in the chair behind his desk, "The examination is done but I would like to talk to you both about something very important."

Yuki nodded his consent as he straightened a little in his chair. Tohru on the other hand began to hyperventilate.

"Something important! Do you mean something is wrong with the baby? Please tell me that it's going to live!" she shrieked as she stood rather quickly and began to lose her footing.

"No no, It's nothing like that. There is nothing to worry about," his gravelly tone unwavering but a slight smirk appeared on his face as he stepped to the other side of the desk to guide her gently back to her chair.

"As you both know," He said settling back into his own chair, "Akito would be highly unfavorable to this event in your lives. I wanted to talk to you both about how to keep Akito from finding out about this for as long as possible."

A wave of understanding washed over Yuki's features. He had not been blind to the fact that Tohru's petite figure had changed, although minutely, was beginning to raise some eyebrows. Akito, as well as the others in the Sohma clan, had yet to notice this change in stature and before that time had come and gone they needed to figure something out.

* * *

**AN**: Dun dun dun! What can be done about Tohru and Yuki's situation? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I plan on getting more out very soon. My writing muse has come back to me and I may just be able to finish this story by the end of the summer. Also there is a poll on my profile to see which gender you would like the baby to be. It won't come into play for a while but I would like to get started on naming the child. If you find time please stop by there and vote. I plan on incorporating more hanakotoba into the story as the plot moves along. But just a short little thing about it:

White lilies : Used at funerals; means "purity"  
Sweet Pea : Meant for saying goodbye forever; could be used for a childhood friend moving away or a coworker leaving to take another job  
Carnations : Often has a negative connotation, also given to your mother on mother's day

But for now I do believe this is it. Thanks for taking time to read this and as always review.


End file.
